


Secret Rendezvous

by jskay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age difference pero pareho na silang adult!, Awkward writing sorry, Edging, Falling in love? I guess?, Inordinate amount of swear words, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Slow Build, fuck buddies, thigh fucking
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jskay/pseuds/jskay
Summary: HUM050:Tanggap na ni Jongdae na tatanda siyang mag-isa sa buhay pero kahit papaano ay gusto naman niyang maisuko ang bataan. Ayaw naman niya sa mga ONS. Gusto pa niya kakilala niya.Ang kaso, itong flirty at playboy na Sehun lang na tropa ng kapatid niya ang mukhang papatol sa gusto niya.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unang-una po sa lahat, nais kong magpasalamat sa mga mods ng Humaling. Pasensya na po sa sakit ng ulo na nadala ko dahil sa paulit-ulit na extensions na aking hiningi. Salamat po dahil tinanggap niyo pa din po ang fic kahit super late na.
> 
> Pangalawa, sa prompter, sana'y nabigyan ko ng katarungan ang prompt mo. Kung hindi man, sana matuwa ka pa din? Hehe.
> 
> Sa lahat ng nagbabasa: sana maenjoy ninyo ang munting kwento na ito. Napagtanto ko sa fic na ito na sobrang struggle sa akin ang pagsusulat ng smut kaya naman kung inyong mapapansin, smutty scenes are awkwardly written hehehehehehe. Pero, still!!!! Sana matuwa kayo. 
> 
> BTW, unbetaed pa po ito. Pasensya na sa mga spelling at grammatical mistakes.

“Surprise!” 

Nagulat si Baekhyun pagpasok niya ng kanyang condo sa malakas na hiyawan. Kakauwi lang niya galing sa trabaho at medyo nalulungkot siya dahil hindi siya binati ng kanyang matatalik na kaibigan. Akala niya nakalimutan na nila ang kanyang kaarawan. Who would’ve thought na may surprise party pa na hinanda para sa kanya sa tanda na nilang ito. 

“Happy 35th birthday, love!” sabi ng kanyang kasintahang si Chanyeol sabay yakap sa kanya at halik sa kanyang noo.

“Mamaya ka na, Yeol,” sabi ng kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan na si Jongdae habang pinaghihiwalay sila sa kanilang pagkakayakap. “Happy birthday, besh!” ika ni Jongdae sabay yakap ng mahigpit sa kaibigan.

“Gaga ka. Kala ko nakalimutan mo. Magtatampo na sana ako sa’yo.” 

“Ikaw pa ba? Makakalimutan ko ba birthday mo? Eh araw-araw kang nagpapadala ng wishlist mo sa akin?” Hindi pa rin bumibitaw si Jongdae sa pagkakayakap.

Jongdae let go of him at saka lang niya nakita ang lahat ng nasa kanyang condo sa ngayon. Kumpleto ang barkada. Kuya Minseok and Kyungsoo are in the kitchen, binubuksan ang mga pinadeliver na pagkain. Kuya Yixing and Kuya Junmyeon are waiting for their turn to hug and greet Baekhyun.

“Ang tatanda na natin pero may surprise party pa din. Kinikilig ako, guys!” sabi ni Baekhyun na halatang tuwang-tuwa sa pabirthday ng mga kaibigan.

“Baek, mas matanda ka na ulit sa akin,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay tawa ng malakas.

“Hala siya, in 4 months, 35 ka na din. Huwag kang hibang,” sabi naman ni Baek na hindi na alintana ang pang-aasar sa edad niya. He’s 35 yet he’s still fabulous. Age is just a number, kumbaga.

“Dae, 35 ka na in 4 months, virgin ka pa din. Ikaw ba ang real-life ‘40-year-old virgin’?” Hindi maiwasang mang-asar ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae. Sa kanilang magkakabarkada, si Jongdae na lang ang natitirang virgin. 

Don’t get them wrong. They don’t think there’s anything wrong naman with being a virgin at their age. Kung kailan ka magiging kumportableng isuko ang iyong bataan, ‘e di doon ka kumportable! 

Natatawa lang sila kasi hindi naman pa-demure yang si Jongdae. Kaya niyang makipagkumpetensya kay Baekhyun pagdating sa landian. It’s just that Jongdae has never been comfortable with his previous partners. Kumbaga, wala siyang mafeel na enough libog to actually go all the way with them. Hanggang blowjob at handjob lang. 

Pinakanakakatawa sa lahat, Jongdae has always been giving himself a deadline. Noong nasa kolehiyo sila, lagi niyang sinasabi na dapat hindi na siya virgin by the time na grumaduate sila. Sabi niya, isa yun sa mga must-have experience ng college. Funnily, lahat ng kabarkada niya ay successful sa “must-have” experience na yun at siya lang ang hindi.

By the time na nagtatrabaho na sila, sabi niya dapat before 25 years old ay wala na ang kanyang “innocence”. Parte daw iyon ng pagiging isang young adult. May pera na siya pang-hotel at hindi lang pang-motel. Nothing can stop him now! Chos lang. Di pa rin niya feel ang mga naging jowa niya noon.

On his 26th birthday, sabi niya sa kanyang mga kabarkada ay dapat before he reaches his big 3-0, wala na talaga. Dapat lumawag naman kahit slight lang ang butas ng pwet niya. Pero nalagpasan nanaman siya ng kanyang bagong deadline. 

On his 4th deadline, sabi niya sa mga kaibigan niya, “Ayoko na. Hindi na ako choosy! Hindi na kelangan na maging love of my life ang unang titira sa akin! Hindi ako pwedeng maging si Andy Stitzer!” 

“Ano na yung promise mo sa sarili mo, Dae?” sulsol din ni Kyungsoo mula sa kusina.

“Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala hanggang ngayon na naunahan ka ni Kyungsoo. Para saan pa yung landi mo, baks?” dagdag pa ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa. Sa totoo lang, normal na ang ganitong asaran sa kanilang magkakaibigan dahil si Jongdae talaga laging ginagawang big deal ang kanyang virginity.

“4 more months. I’ll start my countdown, Dae!” sabi ni Chanyeol na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

Jongdae just rolled his eyes. 4 months is still a long time. May oras pa siya maghanap. 

\--------------------------

It was August 21, nakatambay sila Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, at Minseok sa bahay nila Jongdae at nag-iinuman. Yixing and Junmyeon had a reservation at Bayleaf which they couldn’t cancel. Keri lang, let Kuya Myeon and Kuya Xing enjoy their upscale dinner. Masaya na sila sa Empe Lights nila. 

Jongdae’s parents are in Singapore celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary kaya’t pwedeng-pwede silang mag-ingay ngayon. “3rd honeymoon” daw. Itong mga matatanda na to, mahaharot pa din. Alam na nating lahat saan nagmana si Jongdae. Char lang.

Naka-isang litrong Empe Lights na sila at nabuksan na ang pangalawang bote. Hindi pa lasing pero may buzz na kumbaga. 

“O ano na, Dae? Isang buwan na lang, deadline mo nanaman. Nakahanap ka na ba ng candidate?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

At this point, wala nang panic na nararamdaman si Jongdae sa papalapit niyang deadline. Mas lungkot na ang nararamdaman niya - bakit ba kasi hindi siya makahanap ng suitable bed partner? Sobrang choosy ba talaga niya? Yun ba ang dahilan?

“Hala siya, bakit nakapout? Bakit parang nangingiyak?” tukso ni Kuya Minseok na may halong pag-aalala dahil bigla siyang tinabihan at niyakap.

“Pangit ba ako?” tanong ni Jongdae sabay tulo ng luha sa kanyang mga mata.

“Puta lasing na ata,” bulong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

“Narinig ko yun! Hindi pa ako lasing! Pero, Baek, yung totoo - pangit ba ako?” sabi ni Jongdae sabay pout sa kaibigan.

“Gaga to, chillnuman lang bakit ka umiiyak!” sabi ni Baek while joining Kuya Minseok and Jongdae’s hug.

“Kasi Baek, aabot na akong trenta’y singko pero di pa rin ako naiiyot.” 

Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun kasi kahit nagdadrama, yung bunganga pa rin ni Jongdae talaga.

“Ang drama mo naman, Besh,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Jongdae. “Hindi ka pangit. On the contratry! Ang gwapo-gwapo kaya ng best friend ko! Hindi ako kumakaibigan ng pangit no!”

Tumayo din si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan dahil gusto din niyang sumali sa group hug. “Hindi ka pangit, Dae. Mataas lang standard mo. And there’s nothing wrong with that! Kung hindi ka kumportable sa mga dating mong boyfriends or flings, kung hindi ka nalilibugan sa kanila, then that’s okay. Hindi mo kailangan pilitin sarili mo.”

“Truth. Sex is fun. Pero hindi siya fun kung pinilit mo lang. Fake orgasm? Ano ka, feeling pornstar? ‘Wag mong ipressure sarili mo na imeet yung deadline mo kasi,” dagdag naman ni Kyungsoo.

Nagdisassemble na sila sa kanilang group hug at nagsibalikan na sa kanilang mga upuan. Tumigil na din ang pagtulo ng luha ni Jongdae pero kita sa mukha nito na nalulungkot pa rin siya.

“Besh, you worry too much. You focus too much on your deadline. Ikaw lang ang nagmamadali.”

“Pero, Baek, baka naman it’s time for me to lower down my standards? Baka naman hindi ko na kailangan antayin pa yung spark na hinahanap ko? Baka gora na lang ako sa one night stand?”

“‘Di mo ba narinig si Kyungsoo? Hindi fun ang sex kung pipilitin mo lang,” sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

“Dae, gusto mo magthird sa amin ni Baek? One night stand pero at least kilala mo na kami, kumportable ka na sa amin,” pagbibiro ni Chanyeol while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Tangina naman Yeol, eh! Kadire ka naman eh!” Pinigilan ni Jongdae ang pag-i-imagine dahil baka masuka siya.

“Hoy, maka-kadire to! Nothing’s wrong with threesomes! Double the tite, double the fun!” tumatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Pota kayong magjowa talaga! Wala akong problema sa threesomes. Ang problema ko ay threesome kasama kayong dalawa. Baka di na ko tigasan habambuhay ‘pag nakita ko kayong dalawang nagkakantutan,” sabi ni Jongdae. Kinikilabutan talaga siya. Nararamdaman niyang tumataas yung balahibo niya. Parang kaunti na lang, lalabas na yung Boy Bawang na kinain niya. 

Kitang-kita din ang pandidire sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Si Kuya Minseok ay tawa lang ng tawa, nasagi pa ang shot glass at natapon ang laman.

“Kayong tatlo, ang dudumi ng mga bunganga niyo! Papabless ko kay Father yung galon ng tubig tapos yun yung papainom ko sa inyo!” iritang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Itong mga kaibigan niya talaga, walang filter. 

Nagbabangayan pa din ang magkakaibigan nang lumabas ng bahay ang kapatid ni Jongdae na si Jongin.

“Hi, Kuya Kyungsoo! Nagluto kami ni Sehun ng Pancit Canton. Para sa inyo!” sabi ni Jongin sabay bigay ng plato kay Kyungsoo.

“Niniboy, bakit sila lang?” pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol. May favoritism talaga ‘tong kapatid ni Jongdae.

“Ang babastos niyo kasi! Rinig na rinig kalaswaan niyo hanggang sa loob! Idadamay niyo pa kuya ko sa mga kinks niyo!” sabi ni Jongin sabay yakap sa kuya niya na tila pinoprotektahan mula sa masasamang mga elemento.

“Hala siya. Isa ka pang pa-virgin. Niniboy, mahilig magchismisan ang mga alum sa FB page ng uni. Kahit di ka na namin nakasabayan sa uni, alam na alam namin mga sexcapades mo!” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kuya, ‘wag mo sila pakinggan! Good boy ako!” sabi ni Jongin habang naglalambing sa kuya.

Niyakap pabalik ni Jongdae ang kapatid sabay sabing, “Nini, member din ako nung alum FB page.” 

Nagulat si Jongin. Biglang namula at nag-init ang mukha niya. “Kuya naman eh!” Bumitaw ito sa pagkakayakap at nagdabog pabalik sa loob ng bahay. 

Jongin is 10 years younger than Jongdae kaya naman lumaki siyang bini-baby ng kanyang kuya. Mas spoiled pa siya ni Jongdae kesa ng kanilang mga magulang. Kahit ngayon na bente singko anyos na ito at nagtatrabaho na, nagpapababy pa rin siya sa kanyang kuya. 

Sa totoo lang, sobrang close nila Jongin at Jongdae. Si Jongdae ang nagbigay ng sex talk sa kapatid noong teenager ito. Siya din ang nilapitan ng kapatid noong first time itong nakipagsex. Alam ng kuya niya ang halos lahat ng flings niya. Pero kahit pa ganun, nahihiya pa rin si Nini sa kanyang kuya. 

Sa sobrang open nilang magkapatid sa isa’t isa, kahit ang sexual adventures ng pinakamatalik na kaibigan ni Jongin na si Sehun ay naikekwento niya. (Pero honestly, di na kailangan ikwento ni Jongin kasi nababasa naman ni Jongdae sa FB alum page!)

“Pahingi nga ng pancit canton. Daya talaga ni Jongin, laging si Kyungsoo lang ang binibigyan ng pagkain,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay kuya ng tinidor para sumubo ng pancit canton.

“Oo nga pala, andyan din si Sehun sa loob. Grabe yang kapatid mo at kaibigan niya, Dae. Apat na taon nang graduate pero nachichismis pa din sa alum page,” sabi ni Minseok habang inaagaw ang tinidor ni Chanyeol. Pancit canton sweet & spicy to, favorite niya!

“Ui, may bagong chismis sa kanila?” Hala si Baekhyun talaga, tumanda nang chismiso.

“Kay Sehun, more than kay Jongin. Huwag kang mag-alala, Dae.”

“Sus. Matanda na yan si Jongin. Alam niya na ginagawa niya,” sabi naman ni Jongdae. Seriously, baby bro niya ito pero may sarili nang isip si Jongin. Hindi na kailangan pang pigilan pa sa kung anong gusto niyang gawin.

“Anong bago?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Curious din naman siya. Hindi man nila kabarkada sila Sehun at Jongin, madalas pa rin nilang makita ang mga ito dahil tambayan na din nila ang bahay nila Jongdae.

“Mga chismosong to! Wala naman. Nakikiparty pa din daw minsan si Sehun sa frat nila kaya ayun, pati mga undergrads nahuhumaling nanaman. Same chika katulad ng dati lang,” sagot naman ni Minseok na sinolo na ang pancit canton.

“Grabe talaga pagiging chikboy niyang si Sehun, no? Pero kung ganyan din siguro ako kagwapo, katangkad, kasing ganda ng katawan, at kasing bango, I would also enjoy being the center of attention of all girls and boys.” Medyo may dreamy look sa mata si Baekhyun nang sabihin niya ito.

“Crush mo ba si Sehun Oh, ha?” Napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol nang marining ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Hala siya. Yeol, 15 years na tayong magjowa. Ngayon ka pa ba magseselos? I just appreciate Sehun’s kagwapuhan, okay? Ikaw pa din pinakagwapo, pinakamatangkad, pinakamaganda ang katawan, at pinakamabango,” sabi naman ni Baekhyun sabay halik sa labi ng kasintahan.

“Huwag nga kayong maglampungan sa harap namin!” sabi ni Kyungsoo na pilit pinaghihiwalay sa paghahalikan ang dalawa. 17 years of friendship - pagod na pagod na sila sa landi ng mga kaibigan.

Si Minseok, inubos na ang pancit canton habang busy ang apat na magbicker.

\--------------------------------------

“‘Tol. Ano daw isyu ni Kuya Jongdae?” tanong ni Sehun kay Jongin. Narinig naman talaga niya ang naging usapan. Nasa sala lang naman sila nakatambay ni Jongin kaya rinig na rinig ang chismisan ng lima sa labas. Pero syempre, pasimpleng tanong muna kay Jongin. Baka mahalata nito ang interes niyang sagutin ang problema ng kuya nito.

“Gago. Kilala kita. Nakikita ko yung sparkle ng mata mo. Naririnig ko yung utak mo. Tigilan mo kuya ko, Sehun. Babanatan talaga kita kahit bestfriend pa kita!” sabi ni Jongin. May kaunting heat sa mga salita nito pero ‘di naman na niya pipigilan si Sehun at ang kuya niya kung sakali. Matatanda na ang mga ito.

“Ito naman! Nagtatanong lang eh,” defensive na sagot ni Sehun.

“Sehun, we’ve been friends for 7 years. Simula college, kilala ko lahat ng conquests mo. I know what you’re thinking. Pero dude, my kuya should not just be a conquest. He’s my kuya, hindi ko hahayaang masaktan yan.”

“Eh paano kung pumayag siya na ‘conquest’ lang? Kung tama pagkakarinig ko sa labas, okay lang one night stand basta kakilala niya. Kakilala naman ako.” Ngumisi si Sehun kay Jongin.

Naeexcite si Sehun sa thought na ito. Kuya Jongdae is very attractive. When Sehun first met him, para siyang nagkahero complex. Sino ba namang hindi? Kuya Jongdae was 28 that time and Sehun was 18. Kuya Jongdae was a single, handsome, successful man. Not only that, sobrang bait pa nito. Kakaspoil ni kuya kay Jongin, parang nadadamay na din si Sehun sa mga regalo nito. Napakaganda din ng boses - hindi lang sa pagkanta sa karaoke tuwing may birthday pero kahit nagsasalita lang. Napakamelodius ng boses nito. Pero ang favorite ni Sehun sa lahat? Ang tawa ni Kuya Jongdae. Sobrang sarap pakinggan. Kapag natatawa ito sa mga jokes ni Sehun, feeling niya sobrang accomplished niyang tao. He has a super bright smile na kayang kalabanin ang sikat ng araw.

Sehun doesn’t really like commitment. He is young. Kumbaga, the world is his oyster. He could think about commitments later on. Pero nagkakacrush pa rin naman siya. Ayaw lang niya ng relationship. He’s happy with casual sex right now. And casual sex with his crush? That’s a dream come true.

Jongin was staring at him. Medyo naconscious siya kasi mukha ngang nababasa nito ang mga tumatakbo sa utak niya. 

Jongin rolled his eyes and just said, “Bahala ka. Gawin mo gusto mo. Labas ako diyan. Basta once na saktan mo kuya ko, makakatikim ka talaga sakin!” 

Sehun fist-bumped the air. “Salamat, tol! Labyu talaga. Wag kang mag-alala, your kuya is safe with me. I will make his first time memorable!” 

“Feelingero to. Kala mo naman pumayag na si kuya,” bulong ni Jongin. Narinig ni Sehun pero walang makakapigil sa excitement na nararamdaman niya.

\--------------------------------

Around 2 AM, tahimik na ang bahay. Tapos na mag-inuman sila Jongdae. As much as gusto nilang magwalwal magdamag, hindi na sanay ang katawan nila sa ganoong lifestyle. Napagod na din magbinge watch ng Avatar: The Last Airbender sila Sehun at Jongdae. Sa bahay na din nila Jongdae natulog ang mga bisita - Sehun slept beside Jongin sa kwarto nito, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on Jongdae’s bed, at naglatag ng kutson sa lapag ng kwarto niya si Jongdae para kanila tatlo nila Minseok at Kyungsoo. May guest room naman sila Jongdae at bakante ang master’s bedroom ngayon pero bakit ba? Clingy lang silang lahat sa isa’t isa.

Bandang alas kwatro ng umaga ay bumangon si Jongdae dahil naiihi siya. Pagkatapos niyang mag-CR, uminom siya ng tubig dahil nararamdaman niya na ang pagkatuyo ng lalamunan niya sa kakainom nila kanina. Bakit kasi Empe talaga ang naisipan nilang inumin. 

“Hi, kuya.”

“Ay, putangina!” napasigaw ng bahagya si Jongdae dahil sa gulat. Hindi niya naramdaman na nasa likod niya na si Sehun. Wala man lang siyang narinig na yapak; bigla na lang may malalim na boses na nagsalita. My god! “Gago ka, Sehun! Bakit ka nanggugulat!” sabi ni Jongdae habang paulit-ulit na hinahampas ang braso ni Sehun. Medyo mabilis pa din ang kabog ng dibdib niya dahil sa pagkabigla.

Papauluin sana ulit ni Jongdae si Sehun when the younger grabbed his fists. Napatingala si Jongdae para tignan si Sehun at doon lang niya napansin na sobrang lapit na pala ni Sehun sa kanya, parang 5 inches lang ang pagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Napatigil ng paghinga si Jongdae. Hindi naman first time na malapit siya kay Sehun - binaby din niya ito nung nasa kolehiyo ito at niyayakap yakap tulad ng pagtrato niya kay Jongin. Pero Sehun grew up to be a fine, young man. Hindi ikakaila ni Jongdae na nagagwapuhan siya kay Sehun. Hindi na siya nagulat na naging mas habulin pa ito ng mga babae at mga lalaki pagkatapos grumaduate. He was a lanky boy when Jongdae first met him, but now? Nawala na ang matutulis niyong anggulo - his face and his body were more filled out. Alam din ni Jongdae na may tinatagong abs si Sehun sa ilalim ng kanyang tshirt. So you can’t blame Jongdae for holding his breath upon seeing Sehun so close. Parang naririnig niya ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib - hindi na dahil sa gulat pero dahil sa lapit nilang dalawa at sa paghawak ni Sehun sa mga kamay niya.

“Se..Sehun?” nauutal at pabulong na tanong ni Jongdae. Bakit hindi pa rin siya binibitawan ni Sehun? Wala pa siguro silang 30 seconds sa pwesto nila pero parang 10 minutes na ang pakiramdam ni Jongdae.

“Kuya…” sabi ni Sehun in is deep voice while letting go of Jongdae’s fist and gliding it on his arms, “narinig ko usapan niyo sa labas kanina.” 

“Aling usapan?” Jongdae was still whispering. He is confused pero hindi pa rin nakakalma ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya.

“You were looking for someone to take away your virginity, right?” Lord, Jongdae has never heard Sehun’s voice this low. Nakakarupok, sandali lang po.

“Ay, yun. Hehe, oo. Nakakahiya, narinig mo rin,” pabulong pa din na sabi ni Jongdae. Nararamdaman niyang umiinit ang mukha niya. Bakit naman narinig ng sex god na si Sehun Oh yun.

Lumapit na ng tuluyan si Sehun; magkadikit na sila ngayon. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongdae ang tigas ng dibdib ni Sehun. Parang nauuhaw siya. Parang tuyo na ulit ang kanyang lalamunan. Napalunok siya.

“Kuya,” Sehun lifted Jongdae’s chin, “let me do it for you. Let me be your first. Can I kiss you?”

Jongdae just nodded. Agad siyang hinalikan ni Sehun. 

Jongdae was shocked. Is this real? Is Sehun really kissing him? Bago pa man maprocess ng kanyang utak ang mga pangyayari, naramdaman niyang dinilaan ni Sehun ang mga labi niya. Fuck, ang sarap. Binuksan niya ang kanyang bibig at tuluyan nang pumasok ang dila ni Sehun sa loob, tila ba nais matikman ang lahat. Nanlambot ang tuhod ni Jongdae at napakapit sa braso ni Sehun. Putangina ang sarap humalik ni Sehun. He responded by sucking on Sehun’s lower lip. He heard a grunt from Sehun. 

They were aggressively making out now - Sehun sucking on Jongdae’s tongue, Jongdae moaning from Sehun’s advances, Jongdae lowering down his hands from Sehun’s shoulders to his abs. 

Jongdae can also feel Sehun’s hand roaming on his body - from his arms to his chest, even grazing his nipples which earned a moan from him. Bumaba pa lalo ang kamay ni Sehun... papunta sa bewang ni Jongdae… at naramdaman niyang papunta sa kanyang likuran. 

He felt Sehun squeeze his ass at hindi niya napigilan ang malakas na ungol na lumabas sa kanyang bibig. Napahinto sila sa paghahalikan. Parehong hinihingal. Nakatingin lang sila sa isa’t isa.

“Patikim pa lang yan, kuya. Think about my offer.” Kinindatan siya ni Sehun sabay lakad pabalik sa kwarto ni Jongin.

_‘Puta, what the fuck just happened?’_ sabi ng utak ni Jongdae. It was then when he realized na tumigas siya. _“Putangina.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Jongdae wasn’t able to go back to sleep after that. He went back to his room dazed. He was still sporting a hard-on pero ayaw niyang magjakol. Sobrang litong-lito siya sa pangyayari. He wants to be logical about this. Saka na siya magjajakol with the thoughts of Sehun kapag naanalyze niya na kung anong nangyari. He willed himself to relax and think of non-sexual and disgusting things para bumaba si junior. 

After he has calmed down, napadilat siya at napaupo sa higaan. _What the fuck, Sehun!_ Ano yung nangyari sa kusina kanina? Did Sehun just really offer that to him? And is he really considering this right now? Puta, ang gulo!

_“Patikim pa lang yan, kuya.”_ Paulit-ulit ito sa utak ni Jongdae. Tikim pa lang at takam na takam na si Jongdae. Parang nagsisimula nanaman siyang may maramdaman sa lower part ng kanyang katawan. _“Shut up, brain! Wag mo munang ipaalala yun!”_

Nangangati si Jongdae na umupo sa kanyang desk, maglabas ng notebook, at simulang magsulat ng pros and cons. Kaso baka magising ang kanyang mga kaibigan and honestly, ayaw muna niyang ikwento sa mga ito ang nangyari. Gusto niyang maprocess on his own ito bago niya pakinggan ang advice ng mga kaibigan. 

**Pro** : kilala na niya si Sehun. Kumportable na siya sa nakababata. Kung tutuusin, halos katulad lang kanila Baekhyun ang comfort-level niya dito. Also, given Sehun’s “playboy” equity, Jongdae thinks he won’t mind fucking Jongdae with no strings attached. 

**Con** : kilala niya si Sehun. Kaibigan na ito ni Jongin simula pa nung first year college. Jongdae was a witness to Sehun’s awkward teenage phase hanggang sa maging confident ito sa kanyang sarili. He knows that Sehun is now a grown-ass man pero hindi pa rin niya matanggal sa kanyang isipan ang teenager Sehun nung una itong dinala ni Jongin sa bahay nila at nahihiyang bumati sa kanya ng “good evening po, kuya” in a small squeaky voice with his head down.

**Pro** : Sehun is known not only as a playboy but also as a sex god. Yung mga ‘chismis’ tungkol sa kanya sa alum page are more of ‘good reviews’ rather than slander. And yes, even alums have experienced being with him - lalo na kapag may mga alums na pumupunta sa mga org parties. So, yes. This is definitely a pro. Jongdae would have a mindblowing first, if ever.

 **Con** : Jongdae is slightly inexperienced. Kissing, handjobs, and blowjobs, wala siyang problema. But sex? All he knows about it are from things he’s seen on porn! What if mabore si Sehun with him midway of fucking tapos bigla na lang siyang iwan nang hindi natatapos? Ridiculous thought, pero posible! Medyo nalungkot si Jongdae sa thought na iyon.

_“Ahh! Bwisit talaga si Sehun! Bakit ba kasi nagpresenta!”_ In his brain, nagmamaktol na si Jongdae. Hindi lang siya makagalaw sa pagkakaupo dahil baka masagi niya sila Kyungsoo at Kuya Minseok sa kama.

Kinuha niya ang selpon niya para tignan ang oras. 5:30 AM. Ang tagal pa bago sumikat ng araw. Pilitin muna niyang matulog na lang ulit. Hindi niya muna iisipin si Sehun. 

Pero syempre, chos lang talaga yun. He really couldn’t go back to sleep so he decided to just scroll on Twitter and Instagram. Tapos dahil mukhang tinatraydor na din naman siya hindi lang ng utak niya pero mukhang pati ng daliri niya, he found himself scrolling through Sehun’s IG account. Nakikita niyang lumiliwanag na sa labas pero nahumaling na siya sa kakatingin ng mga pictures ni Sehun kaya ayaw niya munang lumabas ng kwarto. 

Umabot siya sa 2015 posts ni Sehun - the younger’s final year in college. Napatigil ang hininga ni Jongdae when he saw this one picture. He remembers this - ito ay sa last performance ng dance group nila Sehun at Jongin wherein Sehun also sang. Sabi ni Sehun noon, he wants to end his “career” in dancing with a bang kaya napagdesisyunan niyang hindi lang sumayaw, hindi lang kumanta, pero sumayaw at kumanta nang walang pantaas. 

Jongdae watched this performance live. He recalls being so proud of his brother and his brother’s best friend because of their wonderful and enticing performances. Pero ngayon? More than the art of his performance, mas nangingibabaw ang uhaw niya nang makita ang namumutok na mga muscles ni Sehun. Parang gusto ni Jongdae dilaan ang mga abs na nasa litrato. 

Jongdae was still staring intently at the photo. Hinimas-himas pa niya ang screen ng cellphone niya. Kakahimas niya, bigla niyang napusuan ang picture. _Ay, puta talaga!_ Napaupo si Jongdae sa pagkakahiga at agad na dinouble click ang puso para ma-unlike niya. _Puta ka, Jongdae. Harot kasi eh!_

_Argh! Dadagdag pa to sa iisipin niya!_

Dahil naiirita na lang din naman siya sa sarili niya at sumikat na ang araw, napagdesisyunan niyang bumaba na sa kusina para magluto ng agahan para sa lahat. Better to start cooking early dahil ang dami niyang pakakainin ngayon. He checked his phone and it was already quarter to seven in the morning. Sakto lang.

Still working on his goal to distract himself, he started pulling out food from the fridge. Magarbong breakfast? Why not. Sa dami ng gusto niyang iblock na thoughts, okay na yung madaming lulutuin.

He started by defrosting the bacon, tocino, Lucban longganisa, and hotdog and then nagsaing na siya. Sinimulan na din niyang magprepare para sa pancakes. He took out the ingredients in the pantry. Nag-effort din siyang paghiwalayin ang dilaw at puti ng itlog and to whip the whites before mixing it with the batter para mas maging fluffy ang kanyang pancakes. 

After making the batter, inuna niya nang prituhin ang bacon, tocino, longganisa, at hotdog dahil mas masarap ang pancakes kapag bagong luto. 

Habang nagpiprito siya ng ulam, lumabas na sila Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, at Kuya Minseok mula sa kwarto niya.

“Good morning, Dae,” sabi ni Baekhyun na lumapit sa kanya para yakapin siya at i-kiss siya sa pisngi. Mukhang medyo inaantok pa si Baek. Bumitaw din ito agad at umupo sa sofa at pumikit ulit.

Si Kuya Minseok naman ay dumiretso agad sa labas ng bahay. Nice! Mukhang lilinisin na ni Kuya ang pinag-inuman nila kagabi. Kung wala si Kuya Minseok dito, paniguradong maglilinis lang si Jongdae bago dumating ang mga magulang niya which is 5 days away pa.

Si Chanyeol naman ay nagbubukas ng mga cupboard, tila may hinahanap.

“Ginagawa mo? Ano hanap mo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Ibuprofen, Dae. Sakit ng ulo ko. Di ko na kaya mag-inom. Is this ageing?” pagrereklamo ni Chanyeol.

“Gago. Kaunti nga lang ininom natin kumpara nung nasa college pa tayo eh. Andun yung med kit sa cupboard sa CR.” Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol kay Jongdae at agad nang pumunta ng CR.

“Bakit ang aga mo, Dae?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang tinutulungan siyang maghain ng mga pagkain.

“‘Di na ko makatulog eh. Sanay na ata body clock ko na maaga magising,” excuse ni Jongdae. Alangan namang sabihin niyang nagmomol sila ni Sehun nang alas kwartro ng umaga di ba? Mas mahirap i-explain yun.

Habang nagseset ng lamesa si Kyungsoo at nagsisimula nang magluto ng pancakes si Jongdae, siya namang paglabas ng kwarto nila Jongin at Sehun.

Nagbackhug si Jongin sa kanya at sinubsob ang mukha sa balikat ni Jongdae. “Antok pa, Nini?”

“Good morning, kuya,” sabi nito in a groggy voice. Pinisil ng yakap si Jongdae bago bumitaw at tumabi kay Baekhyun sa sofa at pumikit din.

“Ui, wow! Ang daming luto, kuya,” sabi naman ni Sehun in a perky voice habang papalapit sa kanya. Para bang walang milagrong nangyari 4 hours ago. Panaginip lang ba ni Jongdae yun? How could Sehun act so normal after what happened?

Nakita ni Jongdae na tumingin si Sehun sa likod nila. Nang mapansin ni Sehun na walang nakatingin sa kanila at abala o natutulog ang ibang tao sa bahay, hinalikan niya sa pisngi si Jongdae sabay pisil sa pwet nito.

“Ay, puta!” napasigaw si Jongdae.

“Anong nangyare? Okay ka lang, Dae?” Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang si Sehun naman ay naglakad papunta sa dining table na para bang inosente ito at hindi inabala si Jongdae.

Nararamdaman ni Jongdae na umiinit ang mukha niya at medyo namumula na siya. Bumalik nanaman ang memory niya sa nangyari kaninang umaga. _Puta talaga tong si Sehun!_

“Okay lang, Soo! Natalsikan lang ako ng mantika.” 

“Sure ka?” Mukhang hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil nakita niyang namumula ang mukha ni Jongdae pero hindi rin naman niya maisip bakit biglang nagbablush ang kaibigan.

“Yup. Dun ka na sa lamesa, malapit na ko matapos magluto. Tawagin mo na yung iba,” sabi ni Jongdae at ngumiti kay Kyungsoo. _Please, don’t probe, Soo!_ Hindi pa makaisip ng excuses si Jongdae kung bakit siya nagbablush.

Matapos magluto, dinala na ni Jongdae ang plato with the stack of pancakes sa dining table. The dining table was round na may Lazy Susan. Pagkaupo ni Jongdae, nakita niyang patagong nagmamadali si Sehun na tumabi sa kanya. _Naku po, bakit mukhang may masamang balak ito!_

Unti-unti na ding nagsisi-upuan ang iba. Inuna na nila Jongin at Baekhyun ang kape. Si Kuya Minseok naman ay nilagay muna sa lababo ang mga plato at baso na galing sa labas.

“Okay na ulo mo, Kuya Yeol?” sabi ni Sehun habang kumukuha ng pancakes. Hindi talaga maiwasan ni Jongdae na isiping may binabalak itong si Sehun kaya tumabi sa kanya. Para siyang biglang on high alert dahil dito. Hindi niya makapag-isip kung ano ang unang kakainin. Pero siya lang ang mukhang tensed, everybody else seems to be enjoying the breakfast spread.

“Medyo okay na. Tulog muna ulit ako mamaya. Baek, gabi na tayo umuwi ah. Bakit kasi empe pa ininom natin.” Nakakunot pa rin ang noo ni Chanyeol pero mukhang sarap na sarap naman sa pagkain.

“Feeling bagets kasi kayo,” sabi naman ni Jongin.

“Tatanda ka din, Jongin!” sagot naman ni Kuya Minseok kahit natatawa ito sa sinabi ni Jongin. Medyo true naman kasi.

“Dae, okay ka lang? Natahimik ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ha? Ah okay lang. Hindi lang ako nakatulog ng maayos kanina,” sabi ni Jongdae forcing a smile on his face. 

“Sure ka, Dae? Balik ka na lang ng tulog after mo kumain,” sabi ni Kyungsoo na halatang may pag-aalala sa mukha.

Bago pa makasagot si Jongdae, may naramdaman siyang kamay sa kanyang hita. _Puta, yan na nga ba sinasabi ko._ Napatingin siya kay Sehun pero sobrang nonchalant nito at tuloy pa din sa paglamutak sa pancakes.

Tumingin si Sehun sa kanya, bahagyang ngumiti at sinabing, “Ang sarap ng pancakes, kuya. Ang lambot.” Sabay pisil sa hita ni Jongdae. _Gusto ba siyang patayin ni Sehun?!_

“Thank you sa breakfast, Dae! Tabi tayo nap later,” sabi ni Baekhyun na mukha pa ring half-asleep kahit nakapagkape at patuloy pa din sa pagkain.

Nginitian ni Jongdae sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun habang hinawakan niya ang kamay na nasa hita niya. Kailangan niyang icontrol itong kamay ni Sehun dahil nararamdaman niyang unti-unting tumataas ang kamay nito. Tumingin ulit siya kay Sehun at pinandilatan ito. Nginitian lang ulit siya ni Sehun at bumalik sa pagkain. Hindi pa rin nito tinanggal ang kamay niya sa hita ni Jongdae.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng dalawa, napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa tapat nila ang naging palitan ng mga tingin na iyon. _Hmm, something smells fishy._

  
  


\---------------------------------

Pagkatapos mag-agahan, bumalik si Jongdae sa kwarto dahil gusto niyang piliting matulog nang mawala naman sa isip niya si Sehun kahit sandali lang. Hinayaan niya na sila Jongin maghugas ng pinggan. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun sa kanya sa higaan at kinuddle siya. 

Unti-unti nang nakakatulog si Jongdae nang maramdaman niyang may pumasok sa kwarto. Tinitgnan niya ang pinto at nakita si Kyungsoo na naglalakad papunta sa tabi niya. Hinawi niya ang kumot at inanyayahan si Kyungsoo na tumabi sa kanya.

Imbes na humiga, umupo lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at kinuha ang kanyang kamay. “Dae, something’s bothering you. Kwento mo?”

Parang natigilan sa paghinga si Jongdae. Napansin ni Kyungsoo? Paano kung napansin din ng iba?

Tila nabasa ni Kyungsoo ang nasa isip ni Jongdae. “Don’t worry. Mukhang sobrang antok pa nilang lahat kaninang umaga. I doubt anyone else noticed. Tell me?”

“Hindi muna ngayon, Soo. I have to think about this by myself first. Sorry. I’ll tell you kapag napag-isipan ko na?”

“Okay. Basta nandito lang ako, ha? Okay ka lang?”

Jongdae just opened his arms, asking Kyungsoo for a hug. Kyungsoo complied and cuddled Jongdae, as well.

They just hugged for some time. “Okay na, Dae? Bitaw ka na? Tagal na ng yakap eh.”

“Ayaw. Dito ka lang.” And Jongdae fell asleep being cuddled by Baekhyun and cuddling Kyungsoo. 

\---------------------------------

It has been a week since the “kitchen incident” as Jongdae likes to call it. Hanggang ngayon pinag-iisipan pa din niya ang alok ni Sehun sa kanya. Pero kung magpapakatotoo tayo dito, mas di nawawala sa isip ni Jongdae ang halik at ang pakiramdam ng kamay ni Sehun sa kanyang pwet noon. _Sehun naman kasi talaga, eh!_

However, it’s safe to say that Jongdae was not left to think about what happened in peace. Halos araw-araw na nasa bahay nila si Sehun. Kapag walang nakatingin, Sehun kept on sending meaningful looks at Jongdae. Obviously, walang momol na naulit sa linggong iyon. Lalo na at nakabalik na ang mga magulang ni Jongdae mula sa kanila “honeymoon”. Makukutusan talaga ni Jongdae si Sehun kapag nahuli sila ng mga magulang niya.

At sa totoo lang, Jongdae is so close to agreeing to his proposal. Tao din naman si Jongdae. Isa siyang mortal na hindi kayang magmatigas sa charm ni Sehun. Sa totoo lang, iba talaga ang tumitigas. Char.

It was 9 days after the incident when Jongdae succumbed to his desires. 

Naisipan ng mga magulang ni Jongdae na mag-weekend staycation sa Shangri-la. Iba talaga pag pensionado na - marami nang oras at pera. 

Alas-sais na ng gabi at naghahanda ng hapunan si Jongdae. Sehun was again at their house; nasa book 3 na ng Avatar: The Last Airbender sila Jongin at Sehun ngayon.

Narinig niyang tumunog ang cellphone ni Jongin.

“Tol, nagtext yung mga brods. XYLO daw, later. Tho pre-game daw muna sa BGC. G? Bihis lang ako,” sabi ni Jongin kay Sehun. Tumayo na ito sa kinauupuan 

“Pass ako, tol.” 

Natigilan sa paglalakad si Jongin papunta sa kanyang kwarto. Natigilan din si Jongdae sa paghihiwa ng bawang. Totoo ba, ito? Tumatanggi si Sehun sa inuman? 

Lumapit si Jongin kay Sehun at nilapat ang palad nito sa noo ng kaibigan. “Hindi ka naman nilalagnat? ‘Tol, okay ka lang ba? Masama ba pakiramdam mo?” Tunog nang-aasar pero nasa mukha ni Jongin ang pag-aalala. Sobrang out of character kay Sehun ito. Sa ilang taon nilang pagkakaibigan, parang first time nangyari ito. Kahit nung nasa college, umiinom at pumaparty si Sehun even a night before an exam.

Naglakad si Jongdae papunta sa sala at tinignan ang magkaibigan. Kahit siya nagulat sa sinabi ni Sehun.

“Jongin nga! Okay lang ako. Wala lang ako sa mood lumabas, prenteng-prente na ko dito eh. Samahan ko na lang si Kuya Jongdae dito.” Tumingin si Sehun kay Jongdae at ngumiti na tila nangungusap.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae. Parang kinabahan siya sa mga ngiti ni Sehun.

Napakunot naman noo ni Jongin. Kilalang-kilala na niya ang mga galaw ng kaibigan. Naalala niya ang usapan nila si Sehun tungkol sa kuya niya. Binatukan ni Jongin ang kaibiga. “Puta ka. Umayos ka Sehun ha. Behave!!!” 

Tumayo si Jongin at pumunta sa kuya at yumakap. “Mag-ingat ka kuya, ha? Text mo ko agad kung kelangan mo ako umuwi.” 

Awkward laugh. Yun ang naging reaksyon ni Jongdae sa sinabi ng kapatid. Hindi naman siguro nakwento ni Sehun sa kapatid niya kung anong nangyari? “Ano ka ba. Si Sehun lang naman yan. Para namang bago sa akin na andito yan. Kulang na lang pagbayarin natin ng renta yan eh.” More awkward laugh from Jongdae.

“Yun na nga kuya, eh. Si Sehun yan,” sabi ni Jongin sabay tingin ng masama kay Sehun. 

Nginisihan lang ulit ni Sehun si Jongin. “Magbihis ka na nga dun. Dito lang kami. Mukhang masarap dinner namin ni Kuya Dae!” Mas lalo pang lumaki ang ngiti ni Sehun.

Nararamdaman ni Jongin na nag-iinit ang tenga niya sa innuendo ni Sehun. Parang gusto niyang magstay na lang din sa bahay.

“Sige na, Nini. Magbihis ka na doon. Wala ka namang dapat ipag-alala. I promise to call you agad pag namiss kita, okay?” sabi ni Jongdae habang hinahagod ang likod ng kapatid. Sa totoo lang, kinakabahan si Jongdae pero parang naramdaman niyang nag-init ang katawan niya nang sabihin ni Sehun na masarap ang magiging hapunan nila. Loooorrddd, tabang!

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Jongin si Sehun one last time bago padabog na naglakad papunta sa kwarto niya. Matanda naman na kuya niya. Kilala din niya si Sehun at panatag siya na walang gagawin si Sehun kapag umayaw ang kuya niya. Nahihirapan lang talaga siyang imaginin ang dalawa sa pinakamalapit na tao sa buhay niya.

\--------------------------------

After around 45 minutes, nakaligo at nakabihis na si Jongin, nakasalang na sa slow cooker ang adobo na niluluto ni Jongdae at nakatapos na din ng dalawang episode ng Avatar si Sehun. 

Paglabas ni Jongin ng kwarto niya, nakita niyang nakaupo sa solo sofa si Sehun at nakahiga naman sa couch ang kanyang kuya. Good, hindi sila magkadikit.

“Aalis na ko. Sehun, behave. Kuya, call me if you need me.” 

“Yes, dad. Grabe Jongin ha. Wag mo kaming alalahanin dito. Enjoy ka sa party,” sagot naman ni Jongdae. 

On his way out, binatukan ulit ni Jongin si Sehun.

After 5 minutes, narinig na nilang nakaalis na ang sasakyan ni Jongin.

And suddenly, the two of them felt the tension in the air; tila ba nagpapakiramdaman sa isa’t isa. The two of them were silent, like they were waiting for the other to speak up first. 

3 more episodes of Avatar played before Jongdae had the courage to speak up. “Sehun,” he said while sitting up.

Napaayos ng upo si Sehun at ibinaling ang tingin kay Jongdae. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit siya kinakabahan. He wants so bad to be Jongdae’s first but if the older declines his offer, he would accept his decision, kahit na magiging malungkot siya.

“Yes, kuya?”

“About your offer…” Jongdae started.

Naririnig na ni Sehun ang kabog ng dibdib niya.

“I accept.”

Napangiti ng malaki si Sehun at tumayo sa kinauupuan para lumapit kay Jongdae.

“Hep, hep!” sabi ni Jongdae para pigilan na lumapit sa kanya si Sehun. _Tangina nito ni Sehun, sunggab agad?!_ “Before we do anything, I think we need to set some ground rules. I accept your offer pero may mga hiling ako.”

_“Kinks talk ba ‘to?” sabi ng utak ni Sehun sa kanya._

“Ayusin mo mukha mo, kitang-kita ko kalibugan sa mata mo. Mag-usap muna tayo, Sehun.”

Sinubukan ni Sehun na magpokerface at pigilan ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi pero hindi niya talaga mapigilan ang sobrang excitement niya. Parang nakainom siya bigla ng Cobra.

“Makinig kang mabuti, ha? This is a big decision for me. I was hesitant to accept this offer because not only are you my baby brother’s best friend but I also consider you as someone close to me. Pero…”

“Pero gwapong-gwapo ka sa akin? Crush mo ako?” nakangising tanong ni Sehun. Hindi niya mapigilang mang-asar dahil ang saya-saya niya sa progress ng mga pangyayari.

Binato ni Jongdae ng throw pillow si Sehun. “Puta naman. Manahimik ka nga!” sabi nito pero kitang-kita naman na namumula ang pisngi niya. _Oo na, Sehun. Gwapo ka na. Bwiset to._ “Patapusin mo kasi muna sinasabi ko!”

Tumango naman si Sehun pero nakangisi pa din.

“I am saying yes to your offer. But I have one request. I know you do a lot of one-night-stands but I don’t want that to happen. Ayokong maging awkward tayo pagkatapos. How about let’s take it slow, huh? Let’s not rush to sex. Okay lang ba? Feeling ko lang kasi, nakakailang kapag sex agad tapos yun na? I am serious, Sehun. I am worried about our friendship.” Kita sa mukha ni Jongdae na nag-aalala siya.

Sehun’s smile softened. Jongdae is really a thoughtful person. Naku! Parang bumabalik yung crush ni Sehun sa kanya nung teenager siya. 

“Deal, kuya. I understand. And whatever would make you feel comfortable. Besides, we can treat this as a very long foreplay,” sabi ni Sehun habang naglalakad papunta sa long sofa na hinihigaan ni Jongdae. Umupo siya sa tabi nito. 

They were just staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Siguro’y wala pa silang isang minuto na magkatinginan but it felt like 10 minutes. 

Hindi na nakatiis si Sehun. He put his hand on Jongdae’s nape, pulled him close, and kissed him. Wala nang paligoy-ligoy pa, open-mouthed kiss agad. Sehun was craving to taste Jongdae’s lips again after their first kiss almost 2 weeks ago. 

Jongdae was surprised na dila agad ni Sehun ang naramdaman niya but goddamit, para siyang biglang ininjectionan ng libog. Labi pa lang ni Sehun, Jongdae was feeling lightheaded already. He can’t wait to experience more. But back to the present, Sehun was kind of dominating the kiss pero ayaw magpatalo ni Jongdae. His tongue fought with Sehun’s. They just kept on kissing each other - tila ba ilang araw na hindi nakakain at bigla mong hinainan ng steak.

While one of Sehun’s hand was still on his nape, Jongdae felt his other hand on travel up from his waist to his chest. They were still heatedly making out when Jongdae felt Sehun’s hand graze his nipple. Hindi niya mapigilang mapaungol. _Puta, dampi pa lang sa utong, kinikilabutan na si Jongdae._

Sehun pushed Jongdae’s body backwards to make him lie down on the couch and went on top of him. It was a tight fit pero it’s the last thing on their minds right now. Ipinasok ni Sehun ang kamay niya sa loob ng tshirt ni Jongdae and pinched his nipples. Napakagat si Jongdae sa labi ni Sehun while arching his back. Sehun got so turned on that he couldn’t help grinding his hips on Jongdae’s. Napatigil sa paghalik si Jongdae dahil hindi niya napigilang umungol ng malakas. _“Puta, ang laki,”_ sabi ng utak ni Jongdae. 

“Tangina, kuya, you look so hot right now,” sabi ni Sehun.

“Sehun, puta, pwede bang ‘wag mo na akong i-kuya habang ginigiling mo yung titi mo sa akin?” 

Fuck. Jongdae not sensoring his mouth sounds so hot that it spurred Sehun to continue grinding on him. Hindi na din binitawan ni Sehun ang utong ni Jongdae at patuloy itong pinipisil at nirorolyo sa kanyang mga daliri. Jongdae kept his eyes shut. Liyong-liyo na siya sa pagkalibog. Napahawak siya sa may tyan ni Sehun - he can feel Sehun’s abs through his shirt. Ugh. Jongdae can’t wait to see, touch, and lick Sehun’s abs. 

Pabilis na nang pabilis ang pag-grind ni Sehun kay Jongdae. Jongdae was also grinding up to meet Sehun’s thrusts. Jongdae was moaning so loud - nakapikit, hindi maisara ang bibig dahil hindi matigil sa pag-ungol. Sehun, looking at him from above, can’t help but think that Jongdae looked so divine like this. Kung ganito pa lang ay sarap na sarap na si Jongdae, Sehun can’t help but think that he would definitely enjoy the other things to cum (hehehehe). With that thought in mind, binilisan pa lalo ni Sehun ang pag-grind kay Jongdae; he is imagining his dick rubbing on Jongdae’s without their clothes on and it made him hornier than he already is.

“Puta, Sehun. I think I’m close. Puta ka.” 

“Fuck, Jongdae!” Binitawan ni Sehun ang utong ni Jongdae at humawak sa bewang nito para mas mapabilis at mapalakas ang pagbayo kay Jongdae. 

Jongdae kept on releasing high-pitched moans already. Wala man silang kasama sa bahay, mukhang maririnig pa rin ng kapitbahay ang mga ungol ni Jongdae. “Tangina. Sarap na sarap ka na? Pano pa pag pinasok ko na talaga titi ko sa loob mo?” 

What Sehun said made Jongdae imagine that scenario. And fuck, was that an exciting thought. His hands traveled up to Sehun’s chest and he grazed Sehun’s nipples with his nails through his shirt. “Fuck,” Sehun grunted.

“Hun, malapit na ko.” Jongdae grinded up faster and harder as well.

“Puta ako din.” 

“Sehun, lalabasan na ko! Tangina!” Jongdae arched his back and moaned so loud. Sehun felt Jongdae’s cum seeping through his shorts and seeing Jongdae’s blissed out face made him cum too.

“Tangina, Dae!” Sehun grunted while cumming.

The exhaustion of the quickie caught up with Sehun at napadagan siya kay Jongdae. Pareho silang hingal na hingal. They both could feel the stickiness of their lower halves pero nanlalambot pa sila pareho para bumangon.

It was maybe after a minute or two of being in that kind of position when Jongdae spoke. “Tangina ka, Sehun. You made me cum in my pants like a teenager.” Pinalo niya si Sehun sa balikat at tinulak patayo. “Tayo, bilis. Ang lagkit ng shorts ko, kadire!” 

Natawa naman si Sehun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. Inangat niya ang upper half ng kanyang katawan at tinitigan si Jongdae sa mata. “How was it? Was it good?” 

Inirapan naman siya ni Jongdae. “Ano yan, fishing for compliments?” 

“Come one, stroke my ego a bit, Dae.”

Parang nag-init mukha ni Jongdae nang tawagin siyang “Dae” ni Sehun. Bakit parang ang sarap pakinggan kesa sa kuya? “Were my moans not loud enough for you? If they weren’t, then maybe you should do a better job next time?” _Aba’y ang taray naman ni Jongdae. Naghahamon pa, kala mo hindi naulul sa pagkalibog less than 10 minutes ago._

Natawa nang malakas si Sehun. Pagkatayo niya, saka niya naramdaman na ang lagkit nga ng ibaba niya. “Kadire, ang lagkit nga.” Napatingin siya kay Jongdae at napangisi nanaman. “Sabay tayo ligo?” 

Shet parang sinilaban nanaman katawan ni Jongdae. “Ang libog mo! Wag ka nga! Dun ka maligo sa kwarto ni Jongin!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay lakad ng mabilis papasok sa kwarto niya. Pagkapasok niya ng kwarto, he made sure to lock the door. Delikado na, baka pumasok si Sehun at magkaron ng part 2 agad. Kahit gusto ng katawan niya ng part 2, sabi ng utak niya “ _gaga, dahan-dahan ang usapan, diba?_ ” kaya hindi siya magpapadala sa libog.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatlong linggo na din ang nakalipas nang magsimula ang arrangement nila Sehun at Jongdae. Halos every weekend ay nakikitulog si Sehun sa mga Kims. Hindi naman bago ito para sa mga magulang nila Jongdae at Jongin ngunit medyo nagdududa na siya sa intention ni Sehun sa overnights nito dahil pinipilit ng kaibigan na mag-Netflix marathon lang imbes na lumabas at uminom. Luckily para sa ating dalawang bida, sa tingin ni Jongin ay sinusuyo pa din ng kaibigan ang kanyang kuya para pumayag na maging first nito. 

It was difficult and risky but Sehun and Jongdae managed to sneak off and make out in Jongdae’s bedroom kapag tulog na ang mga tao sa bahay. Unfortunately, hanggang momol at second base lang talaga ang nangyayari sa kanila. Jongdae is always so vocal at malakas umungol. Delikado na, baka marinig sila ng ibang tao sa bahay.

Pero, as expected, gigil na gigil na silang dalawa sa isa’t isa at medyo nawawalan na din ng pasensya na hindi nila matuloy ang mga gusto nilang gawin. Which is why sa isang Sabado na muling nakitulog si Sehun sa bahay nila Jongdae, imbes na laplapan ang nagananap, nagplano sila on how they can spend time together without any disturbances. They decided to go on a 5-day trip to Baguio starting from the following Wednesday to Sunday. Kapag tinanong, Sehun would tell Jongin that an officemate would be getting married and he was invited as a guest. Mas maganda kung hindi tatanungin ni Jongin para safe. Si Jongdae naman, sasabihin na meron siyang fieldwork sa Baguio - hindi naman na bago sa pamilya ang mga kaibigan ni Jongdae na nag-a-out-of-town siya para sa work. Obviously, they have to take leaves for work pero ano ba naman ang mabawasan ang vacation leaves nila kung for sure, mas masarap ba sa bakasyon ang mangyayari. They separated that night with just a quick kiss on the lips but feeling so excited for the week to come.

Kinabukasan, muling bumisita ang mga kabarkada ni Jongdae sa bahay ng mga Kims. Jongdae’s mom invited his friends to come dahil gusto daw nitong paglutuan silang lahat. Wala lang. Sobrang random lang din talaga ng mga trip ng mga magulang ni Jongdae. Biglaang pag-aaya pero go na go agad ang mga kaibigan ni Jongdae - bakit naman sila aayaw sa libreng pakain? Pinigilan din ng nanay ni Jongdae na umuwi si Sehun dahil magluluto daw siya ng masarap na lunch. Ang tema ng lunch na hinahanda ng nanay ni Jongdae ay Mexican - she was preparing tacos, nachos, burritos, quesadilla, and even jalapeno poppers. Bilang maalam din sa kusina, tinulungan na ni Jongdae ang nanay niya sa trip nito.

“Ma, punta pala ako Baguio ng Wednesday. Sa Linggo na uwi ko.”

“Fieldwork?”

“Yes, Ma. Biglaan eh. Si Jackson dapat naka-assign dun sa project kaso nagkaproblema yung isa niya pang project so kelangan ko magsub sa kanya.” Wow, on-the-spot lie! Nice, Jongdae!

“Okay. Bilhan mo ko Good Shepherd Ube Jam, strawberry preserves, tsaka strawberries na din, kung meron na.” Again, walang pagdududa kasi sanay na si mother dear sa business trips ni Jongdae.

“Hala, ang daming pabili? Magbibigay ka ba ng pera?” Loko naman ni Jongdae.

“Bakit kita bibigyan ng pera? Eh kumikita ka naman na? Tsaka kayo lang din naman ni Jongin kakain nung mga pinapabili ko. Dadalhin mo ba sasakyan mo o ihahatid ka ng company van?” 

“Company van, Ma. Nakakapagod mag-long drive..” Napag-usapan din nila Sehun at Jongdae na dadalhin ni Sehun ang sasakyan niya at susunduin na lang niya si Jongdae sa Trinoma.

“Ay sayang, pabili sana ako gulay din. Para mas mura. Nevermind,” sabi ng nanay ni Jongdae at nagpatuloy sa pagluluto.

Yes, okay na. Clear na na mag-ba-Baguio si Jongdae sa Miyerkules!

It was around 11:45 when Jongdae’s friends arrived. Pagpasok pa lang ng bahay, ang iingay na! “Hello, tita! Hello, tito!” sabay-sabay na bati ng mga ito.

“Hello, mga anak! Malapit na matapos itong niluluto ko. Sa sala muna kayo. Jongin, Jongdae, iprepare niyo na ang lamesa sa labas,” sagot naman ni Mother Kim habang nag-grunt lang si Father Kim as a greeting.

Sa may garden area sila nagdecide maglunch dahil hindi kakasya lahat ng tao sa kusina. Bumili din ng isang case ng San Mig Apple si Jongin sa malapit na tindahan. Masarap na pagkain, beer, at masayang kwentuhan - what a beautiful Sunday.

“Tol, may event daw yung org on Friday night. Party for a cause daw. Beneficiary yung mom nung isang brod na naospital. Sumama ka ha! Last month ka pa huling nagpakita sa mga brods. Hinahanap ka na,” sabi ni Jongin kay Sehun. (Sumingit din sa usapan si Baekhyun para lokohin si Sehun. “Oo nga, Hun. Last month pa huling nagkapost tungkol sayo sa alum page!”)

“Can’t, Nini. Sorry, I have to pass. I will be in Baguio on Friday. Kasal ng officemate ko and they invited us.”

“Oh, you will also go to Baguio, anak? Jongdae will also be in Baguio starting Wednesday for fieldwork. You might see each other there!” sabi ni Mother Kim.

Nagkatinginan si Jongdae at si Sehun. May slight panic sila na baka mahuli na magsasama sila.

Sehun quickly thought of a lie. “Naku, tita, baka malabo. Gustong mamasyal ng mga officemates ko eh. May iba na first time pa lang makakapunta ng Baguio.” 

“Ay sayang. If you could meet up with Jongdae sana, magpapabili ako gulay.”

“Ma, tigilan mo na yang mga pabili mo ng gulay! Maghahanap tayo ng pwedeng magdeliver dito sa Manila ng gulay straight from Cordillera farmers!” saway ni Jongdae sa nanay niya. Deep inside, nakahinga siya ng maluwag dahil mukhang malinaw na makakatakas sila.

But that’s what Jongdae thinks. Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman, napansin ni Kyungsoo ang slightly-panicked na tinginan ni Sehun at Jongdae.

\-----------------------------

Pagsapit ng alas tres, nagsimula nang maghandang mag-uwian ang mga bisita ng mga Kims maliban kay Kyungsoo. Sabi nito ay meron siyang kailangan iconsult na work-related kay Jongdae since medyo magkalapit ang industriyang kanilang pinagtatrabahuan. Gusto sana magstay din ni Baekhyun kaso nung narinig niyang usapang trabaho, back-out agad siya.

“Oh, anong tanong mo? Sinong client pag-uusapan natin?” tanong agad ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo pagkapasok nila ng kwarto.

“Chos lang yung kanina para hindi magpaiwan si Baekhyun. Hindi work-related tanong ko. Tapatin mo nga ako, Jongdae. Is there something going on between you and Sehun?”

Nanlamig si Jongdae. Hindi niya inaasahan na tatanungin siya ni Kyungsoo tungkol dito. He can’t think of anything to say. “Anong ibig mong sabihin, Soo?” sabi nito sabay _awkward_ laugh.

“Anong tinatago mong gaga ka? Napansin ko yung titigan niyo kanina ni Sehun nung nabanggit yung Baguio. Napansin ko din na may ganyang titigan moments din kayo nung huli kaming nag-overnight. What’s going on, Dae?”

Oh noooo. Hirap si Jongdae magsinungaling sa mga kaibigan niya - lalong-lalo na kay Kyungsoo. Should he tell his friend? Anong gagawin niya?

“Don’t you trust me, Dae?”

Naku. Mahina talaga si Jongdae pagdating sa kaibigan.

“Soo. Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hide it from you,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay yakap sa kaibigan.

“Ano ba kasi yun?” Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso ni Jongdae sa pagkakayakap sa kanya.

“Sasabihin ko lahat. Pero secret muna natin, ha? Wag mo muna sasabihin kay Baek. Alam mo namang excitable yun eh!”

“Okay, game. Ano na nga?”

“Sehun offered to take my virginity.” _Cue dramatic pause. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened._ “And I accepted the offer.” _Napanganga si Kyungsoo._

“Puta ka. Gago! Since when? Jongdae, napakalandi mo!” Natawa ng sobrang lakas si Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae recounted everything that happened from the “kitchen incident”, to him agreeing to Sehun’s offer, to the cumming-in-the-pants moment, all the secret rendezvous up to the decision to go to Baguio to finally take the next step in their goal na madevirginize si Jongdae. 

“Wow. Hindi ko alam sasabihin ko, Dae. You and Sehun? Grabe, hindi ko inaasahan.”

“Sa totoo lang, ako din hindi ko inaasahan. Pero come on, Soo. This is Sehun. Nabasa mo lahat ng “reviews” tungkol sa performance niya in bed sa alum page. Naeexcite na akong mag-Baguio!” Jongdae said giddily.

“Pero wait, FUBU lang talaga?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean ano mangyayari after he takes your virginity?”

Natigilan si Jongdae. Hindi nila ito napag-usapan ni Sehun. Ano nga ba? “I guess we go back to being friends.”

“Hindi niyo napag-usapan?”

“Hindi. Should we?” May pag-aalala sa mukha ni Jongdae pero mabilis niya itong tinanggal. “Ay ano ba, we’re overthinking this! Of course, we go back to normal. Honestly nga, wala namang nagbago eh maliban sa I get to make out with someone on a regular basis.” Mukhang nagpipigil si Jongdae ng kanyang kilig.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Hayy, matanda na kayo pareho ni Sehun. Alam niyo na ginagawa niyo. Pero, Dae, as your friend, remind lang kita, ha? Take care of your feelings. Kitang-kita ko na kinikilig ka ngayon. I don’t want to burst your bubble but I just want to make sure that you will not get hurt after you two have sex.”

“At bakit naman ako mahuhurt? You’re worrying for nothing, Soo!” natatawang sabi ni Jongdae.

“Basta alalahanin mo yung sinabi ko. O siya, uuwi na ako at nasagap ko na chismis dito. Enjoy sa Baguio! Sana maayos ka pa ding nakakalakad pagkabalik niyo ng Maynila.”

\-------------------------------

Kakababa lang ni Jongdae ng Grab. Sa may Conti’s siya sa Trinoma nagpababa dahil doon ang napag-usapan nila ni Sehun na meet-up point. Jongdae pulled his jacket closer to his body - medyo chilly pa dahil alas-singko pa lang ng umaga. He texted Sehun saying he was already there but he did not get a reply. Understandable, Sehun must’ve been driving from his house in San Juan. 

Wala pang sampung minuto nang huminto ang itim na Honda CR-V sa harap niya - kotse ni Sehun. Bumaba ito mula sa driver’s seat at pumunta sa harap ni Jongdae. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi ni Jongdae at hinalikan ito sa labi. “Good morning, babe,” sabi nito na may marahan na ngiti sa mga labi.

Jongdae felt his chest tighten. Oh my god. Ang soft ni Sehun? Babe? Bakit parang jowa feels? Tila nag-echo sa utak ni Jongdae ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. _“Take care of your feelings.”_ Tinigil niya kung ano man ang narirnig niya sa kanyang utak. He will enjoy the moment. He will not overthink this. Humawak siya sa magkabilang side ng bewang ni Sehun, went on his tiptoes to kiss Sehun again. “Good morning. Ready ka na sa long drive?”

“Of course. Pero mas ready na ako sa alone time natin,” Sehun said with a mischievous smile. He took Jongdae’s bag and put his at the back seat of his car while Jongdae entered the passenger seat. 

Pagkapasok ni Sehun sa driver’s seat and putting on his seatbelt, he grabbed Jongdae’s left hand, kissed it, and held on to it while putting his gear on drive. 

“Ano ba yan, bakit nakahawak sa kamay. Bitawan mo at magfocus ka sa pagmamaneho,” sabi ni Jongdae kahit na sa loob-loob niya ay kinikilig na siya.

“Nope. Want to hold onto you.” Sehun held his hand tighter. “Nagbreakfast ka na?” Sehun asked while driving.

“Hindi pa. Medyo late ako nagising, I didn’t have time to cook anymore.”

“Ay, ang baby nagpapagutom.” Sehun said giggling.

Pota tong si Sehun. Bakit ang boyfriend ngayong umaga. Baby? Pakshet yung kilig ni Jongdae. Nanggigil siya kay Sehun. Gusto niyang yakapin ng sobrang higpit right now. Pero kalma lang dapat. Lalaki nanaman ego nitong gago.

“Ako pa ang baby talaga? Eh ikaw ang inalagaan ko. For sure lumaki katawan mo because of all of Kuya Jongdae’s treats to you nung college. Kung hindi go ginawa yun, patpatin ka pa din siguro!” Jongdae said laughing.

Natawa si Sehun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. “Ayaw mong tawagin kitang baby? Baby ko?” Sehun said with a smile. He took a quick glance at Jongdae. Nakita niyang tila ba nagpipigil ng sasabihin si Jongdae sa kanya. Medyo namumula na din ang pisngi nito. Lalo pang natawa si Sehun. “Oh sige na, wag mo na sagutin. Secret lang natin na gusto mong tinatawag kitang baby. My baby Dae.” Sehun kissed Jongdae’s hand again.

“Landi mo, Sehun!” Jongdae tried to get his hands away from Sehun’s grip pero ayaw talaga pakawalan ni Sehun. 

Tumawa lang si Sehun. “Oo na, hindi na kita aasarin. Drive-thru tayo? McDo?” 

“Huwag na drive-thru. Magpark ka na lang sa rest stop tapos dine in na tayo para makakain ka ng maayos. Kahit anong makita na natin sa rest stop. Hindi naman tayo nagmamadali, 2PM pa start ng check-in sa The Manor.” 

“Yiiie ang sweet naman ng baby ko. Gustong makakain ako ng maayos.” 

Namula ang mukha ni Jongdae. “Sehun, kaunti na lang talaga, kukutusan na kita.” 

Sehun just laughed louder.

\---------------------------------

It was around 11 AM when they arrived in Baguio. They decided to eat lunch early na lang muna dahil alas dos pa nga ang check-in time sa The Manor. Ayaw naman ni Jongdae na mamasyal na bitbit ang kotse ni Sehun. Una sa lahat, sure siyang hindi sanay si Sehun sa mga paakyat-baba na mga kalsada sa Baguio. At the same time, ayaw ni Jongdae na makadagdag sila sa traffic sa Baguio; mas maganda nang mamasyal sila na nagtataxi lang. 

Nasa may Camp 7 na sila, papalapit na sa town. “Where do you want to eat, babe?” Hawak pa din talaga ni Sehun kamay ni Jongdae. Gusto naman ni Jongdae ang pakiramdam pero honestly medyo nangangalay na braso niya. 

“50’s Diner na lang? Sa may Military Cut-Off? Baka mahirapan ka magparking sa Session Road eh.”

“Okay, just point to me where to go. Bakit ba parang memorize mo tong Baguio? May lalaki kang pinupuntahan dito no!” sabi ni Sehun na may tunog ng pagseselos sa boses.

Hindi mapigilang mangiti ni Jongdae. Ang cute naman ni Sehun talaga oh. “Ay nagseselos ka? Nagseselos ang baby?” Tumawa si Jongdae. “Wag ka nga mag-inarte. Gusto ko lang yung lamig ng Baguio. Madalas kapag may project dito sa Baguio, nagvovolunteer ako. Ang lamig, ang serene, masarap maglakad. Wag ka mag-alala, wala akong lalaking pinupuntahan dito,” Jongdae smiled softly at him.

“Una sa lahat, dahil baby kita, dapat ‘daddy’ ang itawag mo sa akin.”

“Sehun, yang bunganga mo!”

Hindi pinansin ni Sehun ang sigaw ni Jongdae. “Pangalawa, pano ba yan? Gusto mo ng lamig pero papainitin kita mamaya?” Sehun smirked.

Sobrang namula ang mukha ni Jongdae. “Sehun puta ka! Ang aga-aga pa, kalibugan na agad nasa isip mo!” Hinampas ni Jongdae si Sehun sa braso using his right hand kasi ayaw talaga pakawalan ng nakababata ang isa niyang kamay. “Kumanan ka diyan sa may ospital.” 

50’s Diner was a few meters away from Baguio Medical Center. Medyo maswerte sila dahil kahit marami nang tao, meron pa ring parking space na available at agad din silang nakaupo.

Sehun looked around the place. He has been to Baguio multiple times already pero ngayon lang siya makakakain dito. Usually kasi doon lang siya nag-iikot-ikot sa may Session Road at Burnham Park. “What do you recommend, babe?”

“Lagi kong kinukuha dito yung Guys On The Hood. Get something else tapos let’s share na lang.”

They were enjoying their lunch - nagkekwentuhan about work, about their friends, about their family. They were even sharing a milkshake.

Almost 1:30 na nang matapos sila kumain dahil tuwang-tuwa din sila sa kwentuhan. This is what’s so good about their arrangement - they know that the purpose of this getaway was for a peaceful makeout session (and potentially sexcapade), but since they are friends, walang halong awkwardness during lull moments.

They arrived at The Manor at around 1:45. Luckily, merong nag-early checkout kanina at may room na na available for them. Jongdae booked a 1-bedroom suite for the two of them. Wala naman silang masyadong dala maliban sa kanilang mga duffel bags so hindi na sila nagpa-assist sa pagpunta sa kwarto nila. Jongdae entered the room first, dropped his duffel bag on the couch, and looked around the room. Lalabas sana siya ng balkonahe nang maramdaman niya ang mga braso ni Sehun sa kanyang bewang. Hinila siya ng nakababata papunta sa kama. Sehun laid him down on the bed and without delaying any further started kissing him.

Natawa naman si Jongdae. He pushed Sehun away from him slightly and looked up at him. “Excited masyado? Agad agad? Bawal ienjoy muna ang kwarto? Ang mahal kaya nitong room dito!”

“You can enjoy the room by being with me.” Aktong susunggab nanaman si Sehun kay Jongdae ngunit pinigilan siya ulit ni Jongdae.

Jongdae carressed Sehun’s face and hair. “Kalma ka lang. We will be here for almost 5 days. Walang didistorbo sa atin. We can be together in peace so you don’t have to feel like we have to rush for anything, okay?” Jongdae pecked Sehun’s lips.

“Okay. But I still missed being with you alone,” Sehun said and started kissing Jongdae again. But this time, with less urgency - like he’s just enjoying their time alone together. 

A couple of hours passed with them just lightly making out and cuddling on the bed. Naks naman, parang honeymoon phase ng magjowa.

“Hun, labas tayo? Pasyal tayo?”

Sehun pulled Jongdae closer to him and cuddled him. “Ayaw. Dito lang.”

“Hala. Kala ko ba ‘daddy’? Bakit parang pa-baby?” natatawang sabi ni Jongdae. Sehun just hugged him tighter as an answer. “Labas tayo! Lakad tayo sa Session. Sige na!”

Niluwagan ni Sehun ang pagkakayakap kay Jongdae and looked at his eyes. “Lakad sa Session while holding hands?” 

Naramdaman nanaman ni Jongdae na kumabog dibdib niya. Tangina ni Sehun. Bakit ba siya pinapakilig. He couldn’t find his voice so he just nodded.

“Like a date?” dagdag pang tanong ni Sehun while smiling so very softly at Jongdae.

Medyo naoverwhelm si Jongdae sa kilig kaya sinubsob niya mukha niya sa dibdib ni Sehun and just said, “okay.”

Bumangon na sila sa kama at within 5 minutes ay nakalabas na sila ng kwarto nila. Nagpakuha na lang si Jongdae ng taxi dahil nga ayaw niyang makadagdag pa sila sa traffic ng Baguio. Sa may Cathedral na sila nagpababa sa taxi.

Pagkababa nila pareho, agad na kinuha ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jongdae. He intertwined their fingers and placed it sa bulsa ng kanyang jacket. “Ang lamig,” sabi ni Sehun.

Jongdae softened at Sehun’s actions. He leaned his side closer to Sehun and held on to his arm with his other hand. Para talagang magjowa na nagdedate. Kinikilig si Jongdae pero narinig nanaman niya ang boses ni Kyungsoo saying, _“take care of your feelings.”_ Shhhh, Kyungsoo. Let Jongdae enjoy things.

Maliban sa pag-eenjoy ni Jongdae sa feeling-date na pasyal nila, tuwang-tuwa din si Jongdae na mag-ikot sa Session. Ang dami na nilang nahintuang mga shops. Una nilang stop ay sa Tea House para mag-order ng Chona’s Delight. Jongdae bought a small tub.

“Yan lang pampasalubong mo?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Ha? Syempre hindi. Akin to. Midnight snack natin sa hotel mamaya,” Jongdae smiled with his kittenish lips. _Sobrang cute talaga_ , sabi ng isip ni Sehun.

Next stop nila ay ang ukayan sa Sky World. Ayaw sana ni Sehun pero pinilit ni Jongdae na bumitaw muna sila sa pagkakahawak dahil gusto niya magtingin-tingin sa mga damit. Inabot din sila ng halos isang oras sa pagi-ikot-ikot. Para talagang boyfriend si Sehun na sunod lang ng sunod kay Jongdae. Mahilig din naman sa damit si Sehun pero napapagod siyang tumingin sa mga tindahan kasi napakadaming nakadisplay. Jongdae was able to buy a few clothes when he finally gave up dahil pagod na daw legs niya.

“Iksi kasi ng legs mo. Buhatin kita? Buhatin ko baby ko?” pang-aasar ni Sehun. 

At dahil hindi na sila magkahawak ng kamay, nakutasan na ni Jongdae si Sehun, finally.

“Hun, pagod na ko. Magtake out na lang tayo ng pagkain sa Good Taste tapos balik na tayo sa hotel?”

Tumango lang si Sehun at muling kinuha ang kamay ni Jongdae.

Halos alas-otso na ng makabalik sila sa hotel. Medyo natagalan ang pag-aantay ng pagkain nila sa Good Taste dahil madaming tao. Agad na hinain ni Jongdae ang kanilang mga pagkain at kumain agad. Parang ngayon lang humahabol sa kanya yung pagod ng maagang gising, mahabang byahe, at lakad na akyat-baba. 

“Gutom, Dae?” Tawang-tawa si Sehun dahil akala mo hindi kumain buong araw si Jongdae.

“Shh. Kumain ka na,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay subo kay Sehun ng kutsara.

After eating, nagsabi si Jongdae na maliligo na muna siya. 

“Sabay tayo?” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“Gago!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay walk out.

It took an hour more before the two of them got settled on the bed and are back on cuddling on the bed. Nakapatay na ang TV at and bedside lamp na lang ang nakabukas. Sehun pulled Jongdae’s body closer to him but tilted his head up para nakatingin sila sa isa’t isa. “Pagod?”

“Hmm.” Jongdae nodded.

Sehun leaned down and captured Jongdae’s lips with his. Sarap na sarap talaga si Sehun sa labi ni Jongdae. Kahit na medyo nalalasahan pa niya ang buttered garlic chicken, kissing Jongdae just felt so right for him.

The lazy makeout session turned heated as their hands roamed each others’ bodies. Jongdae made the first move - tinaas niya ang tshirt ni Sehun at hinubad ito. Fuck, he is finally in front of he abs that he admired from pictures. Tangina, batak na batak. Jongdae couldn’t help it, he went on top of Sehun and licked the younger’s abs. Napaungol si Sehun - hindi niya inaasahan na magiging forward si Jongdae. Jongdae, on the other hand, liked that Sehun was moaning because of him. Tila ba nabuhayan siya. He started licking his way up from Sehun’s abs to his nipples. Jongdae’s tongue played around Sehun’s nipple - alternating between licking it and sucking it.

“Tangina, Jongdae,” napaungol si Sehun. Napapapikit na siya sa sarap na nararamdaman mula sa ginagawa ni Jongdae sa kanya. Nipple play pa lang, libog na libog na siya - grabe talaga ang epekto ni Jongdae sa kanya. Marahil magkahalo na ito ng crush niya sa nakakatanda for the longest time at slight blue balls mula sa halos apat na linggo na hanggang paghahalikan lang ang nagagawa nila.

He tried to reel himself and take control of the situation. He was supposed to be the one giving Jongdae the best first experience ever. Nilagay niya ang kamay niya sa pwetan ni Jongdae at pinisil ito. Napatigil sa pagdila si Jongdae at napaungol. Sehun manhandled Jongdae and switched their position. Sehun unbuttoned Jongdae pajamas and opened his top. Fuck, Jongdae was hiding this under all his baggy clothes? Hindi man kasing batak, Jongdae’s body was lean with a hint of abs. Ang pinakanagustuhan ni Sehun sa nakita niya? Jongdae had a train of hair from his abdomen going down to what-Sehun-believes as a treasure chest. Tangina. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na mabuksan ang treasure chest na ito.

But before that, he wants to make sure that Jongdae will feel so good that he will beg to be touched there later. 

Sehun leaned down to continue kissing Jongdae while his hands went to Jongdae’s nipples. Sehun’s tongue continued exploring Jongdae’s mouth while his fingers played with and squeezed his nipples. Jongdae was moaning into the kiss already. He was also arching his back already, wanting to get more stimulation from Sehun. Kahit pag nagkadikit lang siguro ang kanilang mga dibdib, pakiramdam ni Jongdae ay mababaliw na siya.

Sehun started kissing his way down Jongdae’s body - starting from his ears, to his neck, down to his nipples. Jongdae was moaning like crazy. Sarap na sarap siya sa ginagawa ni Sehun sa utong niya. Kaya naman mas napalakas pa lalo ang ang ungol niya nang bigla niyang maramdaman na bumaba sa may umbok niya ang kamay ni Sehun. The younger was squeezing and fondling his dick over his pajama pants. Feeling Sehun’s hand on his dick made him hornier. He thrusted his hips to meet Sehun’s hands; hinawakan ng isa niyang kamay ang braso ni Sehun na nasa kanyang titi to make it stay there. Pag tinanggal yun ni Sehun, baka magwala siya.

“Sarap, baby? Sarap ba? Do you like what daddy is doing to you?” Sehun whispered in Jongdae’s ear. It sounded so much hotter - aside from Sehun’s low voice, renege na rinig din niya ang hingal ni Sehun. Alam niyang hindi lang siya ang sobrang naaapektuhan sa nangyayari. Higit sa lahat - nadiskubre ni Jongdae na mukhang meron siyang daddy kink. It was ridiculous when they were talking about it in the car but now that they’re in the heat of the moment, puta mas nakakalibog. Parang mas tinigasan pa siya, if that is even more possible.

“Fuck, daddy. Yes.” Jongdae moaned.

“Fuck, Dae, baby. You’re making me go crazy.” Ang sarap pakinggan ng “daddy” mula sa bunganga ni Jongdae. Hindi na niya napigilan. He grabbed the garter of Jongdae’s pajama pants and pulled it down. Parang naglaway si Sehun sa nakita. Sehun was bigger but Jongdae’s dick was also big and fat. Wala nang pag-aatubili, agad sinubo ni Sehun ang titi ni Jongdae. He started sucking on it hard. Jongdae was so surprised dahil aggressive agad ang pagsupsop sa kanya ni Sehun. Napakapit siya sa buhok ni Sehun and, despite the surprise, he actually thrusted his hips more to Sehun’s mouth. Puta, parang walang gag reflex si Sehun.

Sehun was going up and down Jongdae’s dick; the other kept on thrusting up to meet his mouth. Jongdae was actually fucking Sehun’s mouth. Jongdae was panting so hard, he couldn’t stop moaning. Mas bumibilis na ang paghinga ni Jongdae and moans were getting higher - hudyat na malapit na siyang labasan. Sehun was so turned on that he can make Jongdae lose control like this. From the other’s waist, he brought his hand down to fondle on his balls. Jongdae whined some more. Sehun started sucking him faster.

“Tangina. Puta. Hun, come on, I’m so near! Harder!”

Sehun growled and sucked harder. He even brought his hands lower and looked for Jongdae’s asshole. He grazed the hole. The stimulation made Jongdae almost scream. _“Puta, screamer. Nice!”_ sabi ng utak ni Sehun. He continued playing with the other’s hole. 

“Hun, lalabasan na ako! Fuck, I’m cumming!” Jongdae pushed his hips upward, farther to Sehun’s mouth, and held the other’s head in place while he came inside his mouth.

When Sehun felt Jongdae loosen his hold on his head, bumangon na siya at pumatong ulit kay Jongdae. He kissed him on the mouth. 

“Oh my god! I didn’t even ask if you are okay to swallow! Hun! I’m sorry!” Jongdae pulled Sehun down and hugged him. 

Sehun laughed lightly. “Okay lang, hindi naman masyadong maalat.”

“Hun, sorry! Nakakahiya!” Jongdae hugged him tighter. “Let me make it up to you?” Jongdae loosened his hug and grabbed both sides of Sehun’s face to look at him.

Umiling lang si Sehun.

“Ayaw mo?” Nag-aalala si Jongdae. “Did I do something wrong?” Malungkot nitong tanong.

Sehun smiled at him and hugged him close. “Ay nako, ang baby. Napakacute talaga.” Sehun pecked him on the lips. “Nothing’s wrong. You are so beautiful, Dae. You were so wonderful a while ago.” Another kiss. “Pero parang ngayon ko na nararamdaman yung pagod buong araw. Halos anim na oras din akong nagmaneho kanina. Di ka man lang nakipagrelyebo,” sabi nito na natatawa. 

Jongdae snuggled closer. “Sorry.”

“Okay lang. I promise, you did nothing wrong. Nanlalambot lang talaga ako ngayon sa pagod. Tulog na tayo? Hmm?”

Bumitaw sa pagkakayakap si Jongdae para magsuot ulit ng kanyang pajamas. 

“What are you doing? Why are you dressing up?” Sehun asked.

“Malamig.”

“Wag ka na magdamit. I will keep you warm. Wag mo itago yang maganda mong katawan. Who knew that you are hiding that beautiful body under all those clothes. Come here!” Sehun made grabby hands at Jongdae.

“Para kang ewan. Malamig. Eh kung kabagin ako sa lamig tapos maguutot ako. Edi hindi na sexy yun.” Jongdae crawled back to the bed - with all his clothes on - and dove straight to Sehun’s chest.

Sehun tightened his hug and closed his eyes. Grabe yung crash ng feeling ng pagkapagod niya. Before sleep totally took over him, he felt Jongdae kiss his chest. He fell asleep smiling.

\----------------------------------

Jongdae woke up because he felt something rubbing on his back. “Hun?” 

Sehun grunted and squeezed his waist.

“What? Anong oras na?” Jongdae tried to move but Sehun held on tighter. Doon na naramdaman ni Jongdae ang nangyayari - Sehun was grinding his hard dick on Jongdae’s clothed ass.

“Fuck, Dae. Good morning.” 

Jongdae held onto Sehun’s hand that was on his waist. Shet, ramdam na ramdam ni Jongdae yung titi ni Sehun - ang tigas at ramdam na ramdam niya ang laki at taba. He feels his dick slowly hardening. Jongdae grinded back; he heard Sehun moaned. Jongdae feels proud that despite Sehun’s sex god image, he was able to turn him on this much. Inabot niya sa likod niya ang garter ng pajama ni Sehun, binaba ito at pinakawalan ang alaga ni Sehun. Before Sehun could even rut on Jongdae’s ass again, binaba na ni Jongdae ang pajama niya para skin on skin na. Wala nang paligoy-ligoy pa.

“Putangina, Jongdae. Sandali.” Sehun stood up, took off his pajamas completely at pumunta ng CR.

“San ka pupunta?” Jongdae just stared at Sehun who was walking around naked, looking for something. Tangina ang ganda ng katawan ni Sehun. Ang ganda ng tindig ng kanyang alaga. Jongdae can’t wait to have it in closer view.

“Sandali lang!” Tumakbo palabas si Sehun ng CR na may bitbit. Lube.

Biglang kinabahan si Jongdae. Hindi pa ata siya ready. Parang natakot siya sa laki ng titi ng Sehun. Can he take that now?

Sehun must have sensed his internal panic. “Calm down, babe. I’m not gonna fuck you yet.” The younger went back to his position on Jongdae’s back. “Keep your legs together, okay?”

“What are you gonna do?” tanong ni Jongdae at tumingin palikod kay Sehun para makita kung ano ang ginagawa nito.

Naglagay si Sehun ng maraming lube sa kanyang alaga. After doing that, he grabbed Jongdae’s waist again. Nagtataka pa rin si Jongdae kung anong balak ni Sehun when he felt Sehun’s dick slide between his thigh. _Puta, he felt Sehun’s dick graze his balls - ang init, ang tigas, ang laki._ Jongdae couldn’t help but moan. Sehun began fucking his thighs. Kung ito ang patikim ng mararamdaman niya kapag nagsex na sila, he can’t help but be excited. 

Sehun grabbed his dick and started giving him a handjob kasabay ng pagbayo nito sa gitna ng kanyang hita. Maliban sa mainit na kamay ni Sehun, libog na libog si Jongdae sa pakiramdam ng ulo ng tite ni Sehun na tumatawa sa kanyang bayag at alaga. 

Naramdaman niyang bumibilis ang pagbayo ni Sehun sa kanya. Alam din niyang he wouldn’t last long anymore kaya naman sinabayan niya si Sehun at sinalubong ang mga thrusts nito. Sehun moaned louder. Mas sinikipan pa ni Jongdae ang pagkakaipit ng dick ni Sehun sa kanyang mga hita.

It was less than 5 minutes when both of then cam together - Sehun coming first but Jongdae not far behind, lalo na ng maramdaman niya ang tamod ni Sehun sa kanyang hita, sa kanyang balls at sa shaft ng kanyang sariling titi.

They stayed like that for 10 more minutes - medyo antok pa at pagod dahil sa morning exercise agad. Pagod but oh-so-satisfied. 

\------------------------

It was a little past 9 AM na nang matapos silang magbihis at maghanda sa araw nila. Nagmadali silang bumaba para makahabol pa sa breakfast buffet. Wala naman nang nangyari ulit matapos ng kanilang early morning tryst pero napakaharot kasi ni Sehun. Nagpumilit ito na sabay silang maligo and though he was giving subtle touches like squeezing Jongdae’s ass or pinching his nipples, matatag si Jongdae. Hindi siya nagpadala sa kalandian ni Sehun. Pero hinding-hindi niya tinanggihan ang mga halik ni Sehun. (Pero napakalandi talaga ni Sehun. Inabot sila ng halos isa’t kalahating oras sa shower. Nangungulubot na mga daliri nilang dalawa pagkalabas ng banyo sa sobrang tagal nilang nakababad sa tubig.)

While having their breakfast, pinag-usapan nila kung saan sila pupunta sa araw na yun. Syempre, 5 days din sila sa Baguio. Hindi naman pwedeng puro kalibugan lang atupagin nila. Bakasyon na din nila ‘to. They decided to go to Tam-Awan Village, BenCab Museum, and Mines View Park. They could buy Mother Kim’s ube jam already para hindi na sila matagalan magshopping bago sila bumalik ng Manila.

Just like yesterday, they decided to take a cab and leave Sehun’s car sa hotel. At tulad din kahapon, tila magjowa nanaman ang datingan ng dalawa. Sehun is always the first one to make a move - siya ang unang kumukuha ng kamay ni Jongdae, humahalik sa kamay ni Jongdae. And Jongdae? Ayaw nang gawing big deal ni Jongdae sana ito - ayaw niya na sana i-overthink. Pero ang hirap tanggalin ang katanungan sa utak ni Jongdae kung bakit ganito umasta si Sehun. Bakit parang jowa kung kumilos si Sehun? Bakit din gustong-gusto niya ang mga kinikilos ni Sehun? Only a month in their agreement, is he actually liking Sehun as more than a friend or a fuck buddy (kung fubu mang matatawag ito)? 

Napansin ni Sehun na parang malalim ang iniisip ni Jongdae. Pinisil niya ang kamay nito. “Are you okay? Anong iniisip mo?”

Agad na binago ni Jongdae ang kanyang facial expression at ngumiti kay Sehun. “Wala. Don’t worry about it.” 

Sehun just pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “Okay. Sabi mo eh.”

Bandang alas tres na ng hapon sila nakaramdam ng gutom. They decided to eat sa Lemon and Olives Greek Taverna dahil sabi ni Jongdae ay maganda daw ang view sa balkonahe ng restaurant. Luckily, may available seat sa may balkonahe pagkadating nila. They were seated in a 4-seater table pero imbes na sa tapat niya, sa tabi niya umupo si Sehun at nagawa pang umakbay sa likod ng upuan nito. _Lintek na. Parang magjowa talaga sila._

“Bakit andito ka? Dun ka sa kabila. Masikip!” Sinubukan ni Jongdae umiwas sa jowa-moves ni Sehun dahil nga ayaw tumahimik ng Kyungsoo voice sa utak niya kahit na deep inside, kilig na kilig siya.

“Ayoko. Gusto ko tabi tayo.” Lalo pang pinaglapit ni Sehun ang mga upuan nila at hinalikan si Jongdae sa labi.

Kahit pa sinasabi ng Kyungsoo sa utak ni Jongdae na labanan niya kalandian ni Sehun, hindi niya magawa. He decided to just enjoy their vacation together.

“Babe, smile. I’ll take a picture of you. Ang ganda nga ng view dito.” They actually took so many pictures habang namamasyal-masyal sa Baguio. Pwedeng-pwede nang makabuo ng album sa cellphone nila. 

That’s how it actually went all throughout their trip. Landian bago matulog at pagkagising at date buong araw. They didn’t have sex - not that they didn’t want to pero both of them felt that it was too soon. They were actually enjoying their time together at masaya sila sa handjobs and blowjobs (and even thigh fucking). Hindi nila ramdam na may pangangailangan madaliin kung ano man ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalaw. They were enjoying the build up and though it was never verbalized, alam nilang it will just make their first time together really special. 

Kinaumagahan nung Linggo bago sila umalis, nagyaya si Sehun na pumunta ng palengke ulit. 

“Bakit? Nakabili naman na tayo ng strawberries, jams, tsaka mga peanut brittle ni Mama. Ano nakalimutan mo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Bibilhan ko si Tita ng gulay.”

“Ha? Wag na! Ayoko magbitbit ng madami!” reklamo ni Jongdae.

“Ihahatid na kita mamaya. Sabihin na lang natin na sinabay na kita pauwi imbes na magpasundo ka pa sa company van niyo. Isa pa, kelangan ko ng pogi points kay Tita,” sabi ni Sehun sabay kindat kay Jongdae.

“Anong pogi points pinagsasabi mo?”

“Basta,” sabi ng nakababata sabay halik sa noo ni Jongdae.


	4. Chapter 4

Pagkadating nila ng Maynila, hinatid nga muna ni Sehun si Jongdae sa bahay ng mga Kims bago ito umuwi sa sarili niyang bahay.

“Oh, bakit andito ka Sehun?” tanong ni Mother Kim pagkapasok nilang dalawa sa gate.

“Good evening, tita! Hinatid ko lang po si Kuya Jongdae. Sinabay ko na po siya pauwi para di na mapagod company driver nila bumalik pa ng Baguio para sunduin siya.”

“Ay, ang bait talagang bata.”

“Tita, binilhan din kita ng gulay.”

“Ayan! Ikaw ang aking favorite of the week. Mas paborito kita kesa kay Jongdae ngayon!”

Nginisihan ni Sehun si Jongdae. Inirapan lang siya ni Jongdae pabalik.

Si Jongin ay pinagmamasdan lang ang mga kaganapan mula sa kusina. Medyo nagdududa siya - bakit magkasabay ang kuya niya at ang best friend niya? Talaga bang sinabay lang pauwi? O magkasama sila buong Baguio trip? Napakaganda naman ng timing ng kasal ng kaopisina ni Sehun at ng fieldwork ng kuya niya at saktong magkasabay mula Wednesday hanggang Friday ang trip nila. Isa pa, wala siyang nakitang ni isang wedding photo sa IG ni Sehun sa limang araw na nasa Baguio ito. Hmmm. Nakakapagtaka. 

“Sehun, ‘tol. May tatanong ako. Tara sa kwarto?” sabi ni Jongin.

“Ay, Sehun agad? Walang ‘hello, kuya?’ Di mo na ako love?” sabi ni Jongdae kay Jongin - nakapout pa.

Umirap si Jongin pero lumapit pa din sa kuya niya para yakapin ng mahigpit. “Missed you, kuya.” Agad ding bumitiw si Jongin kay Jongdae at binalik ang tingin kay Sehun. “Tara, ‘tol. Mabilis lang.”

Pagkapasok nila sa kwarto ni Jongin, nilock agad nito ang pinto at itinulak si Sehun sa kanyang study chair. “Sehun, magsabi ka nga sa akin ng totoo.” 

Sehun was caught off-guard. Hala, bat parang biglang may interrogation?

“May namamagitan ba sa inyo ng kuya ko?”

Umiwas ng tingin si Sehun kay Jongin. Should he confess? Hindi pa nila napag-uusapan ni Jongdae ito. He decided to lie for now. Unlike Jongdae, he can lie to Jongin as long as hindi wala silang eye-contact ng kaibigan.

“Ha? Ano bang pinagsasabi mo Nini? Anong namamagitan?” sagot ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa sahig.

“Bakit di ka makatingin sakin? Ulitin mo sagot mo na nakatingin sa mata ko!” 

Humarap si Sehun kay Jongin pero ifinocus ang mata nito sa pader sa likod ng kaibigan. Baka makalusot. Hehe.

“Wala. Hindi ko alam pinagsasabi mo.”

“Gago, wag ako. Sa mata ko ka tumingin!”

Tumingin si Sehun sa mata ni Jongin pero hindi siya makaimik. Hindi talaga niya kaya magsinungaling sa matalik na kaibigan. 

“Oh my goooood. So totoo nga. May something nga! Sehun, bakitt!!!” Jongin said dramatically with matching himatay effect pa kunyari sa kama niya.

Hindi alam ni Sehun kung magsosorry ba siya o matatawa sa kaibigan. Nilapitan niya ito at dinaganan. “Arte naman Niniboy eh! With consent naman eh!”

Napabangon si Jongin na siyang dahilan ng pagkahulog ni Sehun sa sahig. “Consent?! May nangyari na nga?!”

“Huminahon ka nga. Lakas ng boses mo! Gusto mo bang marinig nila tita at tito sex life ng kuya mo!”

“Ugh. Sehun naman eh. Why use “kuya” and “sex” in one sentence!” Muli itong bumalik sa pagkakahiga sa kama. “My innocent kuya. What have you done!”

“Napaka-O.A. mo. Wala pang actual sex na nangyayari! We’re working on it,” sabi ni Sehun na may ngiting nang-aasar.

Jongin just looks resigned now. “Are you two dating now?”

“Well, no. Not yet.” _Aba, not yet. Anong binabalak nitong Sehun na to._

“Kwento mo mula sa simula bago kita sakalin. Nanggigil ako sayo.”

At ayun na nga. Kinwento ni Sehun kay Jongin ang lahat - from the kitchen incident, to Jongdae accepting his offer, to their moment sa sofa (“Sehun naman eh! Everyone sits there!), hanggang sa kanila bakasyon sa Baguio. Syempre with omitted details - di naman ikkwento ni Sehun kung gano kaganda ang katawan at gano kasarap supsupin ng tite ni Jongdae. Alam naman niya kung san titigil.

Though Jongin was kind of cringing (dahil ayaw niyang marinig sex life ng kuya niya, please), he was observing Sehun. His friend looked so fond. Pati ang holding hands, “dates”, at forehead kisses, nakwento nito. Sa totoo lang, medyo naninibago si Jongin. Sehun has never been in a long-term relationship sa buong pagkakaibigan nila - puro flings and one-night stands lang. It feels weird na marinig na nagkkwento ang kaibigan niya na tila ba sobrang saya at sobrang giliw about another person. Sabi nito na hindi pa sila dating… but could his friend actually like his kuya?

Nakangiti pa rin si Sehun na nakatingin sa kawalan. Tila ba inaalala lahat ng nangyari, lalo na ang kanilang bakasyon ni Jongdae sa Baguio. Those 5 days were blissful. He has never been in a relationship pero kung pwedeng ulit-ulitin ang limang araw na yun sa piling ni Jongdae, mukhang gustong-gusto ni Sehun na mangyari yun.

“You’re not thinking dirty thoughts about my kuya right now, right?” tanong ni Jongin na medyo nag-aalangan.

“Gago naman eh. Hindi naman puro libog nasa utak ko.”

“So why are you smiling like that? Creepy, ‘tol. Sobrang lovestruck. Ngayon lang kita nakitang ganyan.”

“Nini. I want to ask your kuya out. I want to be his boyfriend.” Sehun gave his best friend a serious look.

“Seryoso? Talaga?” Hindi alam ni Jongin anong mararamdaman - he would be happy to have the two closest people in his life together pero at the same time, awkward! Kuya niya pa rin ang pinag-uusapan dito!

“Yes. And I want to ask for your blessing. I know your opinion matters more to Jongdae than Mother and Father Kim. Pwede mo ba akong payagang ligawan ang kuya mo?”

Napahinga ng malalim si Jongin at tinakpan ang kanyang mukha ng unan.

“Niniboy naman eh! Seryoso to! Ayaw mo ba sakin? Ayaw mo ba yun, magiging bros for life na talaga tayo!” Yumakap si Sehun kay Jongin at nagcuddle, nagpapacute. “Payagan mo na ko, Nini!”

“Argh! Bitawan mo nga ko! Wag kang magpacute sakin! Ang pangit mo!”

“Yes na? Payag ka na?”

“It’s not my decision. It’s still kuya’s. Pero whatever his choice will be, I will always be on kuya’s side. Kung pumayag siya, edi I’m on both your side.”

“Yes!” napasigaw si Sehun.

“But please, Sehun. I’m begging you. No sex on public spaces in this house! Kahit momol, bawal! Dun kayo sa di ko kayo makikita!” Tinakpan ulit ni Jongin ng unan ang kanyang mukha.

“Yieee. Bro for life, Nini! O siya, next time na muna natin ulit pag-usapan. Uwi na muna ako. Pagod na ko magdrive. Ayaw talaga ako palitan ng kuya mo sa pagmamaneho. Bye, ‘tol!” Nagflying kiss pa si Sehun kay Jongin bago lumabas ng kwarto.

\---------------------------

Kakatapos lang maligo at magskin care ni Jongdae at naghahanda na itong matulog nang pumasok si Jongin sa kwarto niya at humiga sa kanyang kama. 

“Namiss mo ang kuya? Tatabi ka sakin tonight?” sabi ni Jongdae sabay yakap sa kapatid.

Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Jongin sa nais sabihin sa kuya. “Kuya, Sehun told me about your arrangement.”

Para namang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Jongdae. “Nini…” 

“I’m okay, kuya. As long as you are okay and happy. Are you happy, kuya?”

Napangiti si Jongdae. “I am.”

“Then that’s good. Wala ka nang kelangan pang sabihin sakin.” Niyakap ni Jongin ang kuya niya ng mahigpit. “How do you feel about Sehun, kuya?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Hindi ko pa nagagrasp nang mabuti kung ano yung arrangement niyo. Pero alam kong hindi pa kayo magjowa. But do you like him, kuya? Gusto mo ba siyang maging jowa?” 

And Jongdae couldn’t answer immediately. The room was filled with silence. 

After a minute, Jongin spoke. “Your silence means a lot, kuya.” Ngumiti siya kay Jongdae. “Hayy, I can’t believe papatol ka kay Sehun. Kala ko may taste ka kuya!” Nakuha pang mang-asar ni Jongin.

“Nini naman eh!” 

“Tulog na tayo, kuya. Dito na ko matutulog. Tatabi na ko sayo all I want now bago ka pa agawin ni Sehun sakin.” 

And that’s the end of their conversation. It was short but Jongdae felt so much lighter - wala na siyang tinatagong sikreto sa kapatid. Ang kailangan na lang niyang isipin ngayon ay kung pano sasabihin kay Sehun ang nararamdaman at pano sasabihin sa mga kaibigan ang sitwasyon nila.

\---------------------------------------

Isang buwan na ang nakakalipas mula ng kanilang bakasyon sa Baguio. As expected, hindi nanaman sila nakahanap ng pagkakataon na magkasama ulit maliban sa mga momol nights sa kwarto ni Jongdae tuwing weekends. Kahit alam na ni Jongin ang tungkol sa arrangement nila, ayaw pa din nila na magkaroon ng pagkakataon na maaktuhan sila ni Jongin.

It was a Saturday night again with Mother and Father Kim in one of their “staycations” - sa Nobu naman napagdesisyunan ng dalawang senior manatili sa weekend na yun. And as usual, si Sehun at Jongin ay nagmamarathon nanaman ng anime sa Netflix at nag-iinuman nanaman sa labas sila Jongdae at mga kaibigan nito. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo lang ang nakapunta dahil nagkataong sobrang busy sa trabaho ng iba nilang mga kaibigan.

Kahit nagkkwentuhan, napansin nila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun na panay text itong si Jongdae. Sure silang hindi trabaho ito dahil may rule si Jongdae na kung hindi fieldwork, hindi siya magtatrabaho kapag weekend. Para din maiwasan ang burnout sa staff niya.

“Sino katext mo? Kanina pa yan ah? Sarap ng ngiti ah? May lalaki ka? Hindi mo kinkwento!” tuloy-tuloy na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Agad namang nilock ni Jongdae ang screen niya at aktong itatago ang cellphone nang agawin ito sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Basta chismis talaga, ang bilis kumilos ng kaibigan!

Pagka-unlock ni Baekhyun ng cellphone ni Jongdae, sakto namang may pumasok na mensahe sa kanyang Telegram - “Sehun ❤️”. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Tila ba isang eksena sa isang drama, dahan-dahan siyang napatingin kay Jongdae at bumuka ang bunganga ngunit walang lumalabas na tunog. 

“Akin na nga! Chismoso naman nito eh!” 

“Bakla ka ng taon! May papuso! Puta ka!” Ang lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun at hampas nang hampas sa braso ni Jongdae. 

“Shh! Ingay mo! Rinig ka hanggang kabilang kanto!” Sinubukang patahimikin ni Jongdae si Baekhyun.

“Soo! Tignan mo tong kaibigan mo! Ang landi!” Pagkatingin ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, kita niyang tila ba hindi na bago ito sa kaalaman ng kaibigan. “Puta? Di ka gulat? Tangina! Alam mo na to no! Grabe kayong dalawa! Naglilihim kayo sa akin!” Pagdadrama ni Baekhyun.

“Arte. Magkkwento naman yang si Jongdae pag ready na siya. Pero ready or not, mukha wala na siyang choice ngayon kundi magkwento. Bakit may papuso?”

“Bale kasi…” Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung paano itutuloy ang kwento. 

“How about tell Baekhyun the story from the start?” Sinubukan siyang tulungan ni Kyungsoo.

And, once again, Jongdae told their story. Pagdating ng kwento sa nangyari sa Baguio, lalo na nung kinkwento niya ang mga tila-dates na pasyal nila, magkaiba ang mukha ng mga kaibigan niya - Kyungsoo was judging him habang si Baekhyun naman ay kilig na kilig. Si Baekhyun talaga ang ultimate hype man!

“Gaga ka! Kaya pala wala nang balita tungkol kay Sehun sa alum page. Sa dinami-dami nang nakapila, ikaw ang nanalo na maging jowa!” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Pero, Baek, di ko pa siya boyfriend.”

“Pero gusto mong maging boyfriend?” tanong naman ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi makasagot si Jongdae. “But if he doesn’t want to be with me? Alam naman natin na playboy si Sehun. What if he wants to stop this arrangement once we have sex?”

“Magkatext nonstop, nagsesendan ng selfies, nagbakasyon together. Not to mention may puso ang contact name! Di yan basta fubu lang no!”

“But we haven’t talked about anything. I… I want it to be more. But I don’t know how to tell him,” sabi ni Jongdae ng pabulong. 

“Jongdae, seriously, matagal na nating kilala si Sehun. This is not something na ginagawa niya sa isang fubu o fling lang. Tsaka tatlong buwan na itong arrangement niyo? Tatlong buwan na din siyang MIA sa alum page. Dae, wala pa kayong sex, pero parang committed na siya sayo. Hindi man lang naghanap ng iba!”

“Dae, Baekhyun has a point. I think your feelings for him are not one-sided. But still, you have to talk to him about it. You two need to have a conversation about this. Di pwedeng feeling boyfriend kahit hindi naman. Magkakasakitan kayo in the end kung ganyan. Masasaktan ka,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“I agree. You two have to talk about this. Pero, Dae. Grabe. I’m so happy for you! Hindi ko alam bakit kinikilig ako ng sobra-sobra. Hindi mo naman to first boyfriend pero bakit mas nakakakilig ito kesa sa mga exes mo? Tapos isang sex god pa ang magiging first mo. Iba ka, Jongdae! Ikaw na pinakamalakas!” Grabe. Napakaexcited talaga ni Baekhyun sa mga ganap.

“How about having another weekend getaway? Magkakalong weekend 2 weeks from now. Baka kelangan niyo ng alone time ulit?” sinuggest ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmm. Siguro nga. I’ll tell him.”

“Balitaan mo kami later. For now, patingin ako ng mga pictures niyo! Patingin ako ng mga selfies na sinend niya sayo! Patingin ako ng mga nudes na sinend niya sayo!”

“Baekhyun, ang bastos mo!”

“Sus, pademure. For sure, madami nakasave na nudes si Sehun sa phone mo.”

“Oo na!”

“Puta ka! Patingin!”

“Di pwede! For my eyes only!”

“Damot nito! Patingin lang kung totoo mga reviews sa kanya!”

“Tangina nito. Isusumbong kita kay Chanyeol!”

At nag-aagawan na ng telepono si Jongdae at Baekhyun.

\--------------------------------

Nung kinagabihang iyon, sa kwarto ni Jongdae matutulog si Sehun. As usual, hanggang kisses and cuddling lang, bilang respeto kay Jongin na nasa tabing kwarto lang. 

“Hun? Are you doing anything sa long weekend next next week?”

“Hmm? Wala naman. Why? Anything in mind, babe?”

“Bakasyon ulit tayo?” sabi ni Jongdae while running his fingers sa bare chest ni Sehun. _Lord, bat ba gustong-gusto nitong matulog ng walang pantaas. Tukso, layuan mo ako._

Nagpipigil din si Sehun ng libog niya kaya kinuha niya ang kamay ni Jongdae na nasa dibdib niya at inilagay ito sa bewang niya. Cuddles lang, para safe.

“Hmm. Gusto ko yan. May gusto ka bang puntahan? Wag na Baguio, iba naman.”

“Ikaw? San mo gusto pumunta?”

“Hmm. How about Batangas? Beach tayo?”

“Talaga? Gusto ko! Hindi pa ako nakakapagbeach this year!” Naexcite si Jongdae.

“Okay, I’ll plan it, okay? Ako naman magbubook since ikaw na ang nagplano nung sa Baguio.”

“Okay.” Jongdae leaned up and kissed Sehun.

“Okay. Tulog na. Good night, babe.” Sehun kissed him again.

\---------------------------------------

This time, ang sinabi ni Jongdae kay Mother and Father Kim ay magbabakasyon ang barkada sa Batangas. Syempre inabisuhan ni Jongdae sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun na sumakay sa kasinungalingan niya sakaling matanong sila ng nanay niya. Of course, the ever supportive friends that they are, pumayag naman. May paalala pa si Baekhyun na “magdala ka ng maraming condoms at lube!”

This time, ang Fortuner naman ni Jongdae ang gamit nilang sasakyan at si Sehun naman ang pasahero habang si Jongdae ang nagmamaneho. Nasa may EDSA pa lang sila, papasok ng Magallanes, nang magsalita si Sehun. “Why aren’t you holding my hands?”

“Sehun, nagmamaneho ako. Wag kang magulo.”

“Hindi ka ba makakapagmaneho na hawak kamay ko?”

“Hindi. Takot ako. Kelangan ko magfocus.”

“Ano ba yan. Ihinto mo sa Shell, ako magmamaneho.”

“Ha? Bakit? Kaya ko naman magmaneho. Mas mabilis na byahe to kesa sa Baguio. I can handle it.”

“No. Let me drive. I want to hold your hands!” Slightly nagmamaktol si Sehun. Nakakatawa.

“Para kang ewan. Asa tatlong oras lang ang byahe. I think kaya mo magtiis na hindi mahawakan kamay ko for 3 hours.”

“Hindi ko kaya magtiis. Hinto mo sa Shell.”

“Arte. Fine.” _Kala mo napilitan si Jongdae pero kinikilig naman._ “Don’t blame me that you won’t be able to sleep habang asa byahe.”

“I don’t mind. You can sleep instead basta hawak ko kamay mo.” 

Napangiti ng malaki si Jongdae. Hayy. Napakacute. Sino ba namang hindi mahuhulog sa ganito.

\------------------------------

Around lunch time ay nakarating na sila sa Acuatico sa Laiya. Dahil walang masyadong kainan sa lugar, napagdesisyunan na nilang sa resort na lang maglunch. Sakto din na walang masyadong bisita ang resort kaya nabigyan din sila agad ng kwarto. Sehun booked them a room with a beach view. Jongdae was impressed - ang luwag ng kwarto, ang ganda ng view, at may bathtub pa! Nice! Super relaxing!

Like before, Sehun dragged him to the bed even before he could tour the entire room. “We’re finally alone.” They were just laying on their sides while facing each other. They were just looking and smiling softly at each other. 

“Dae, can I ask you something?” bulong ni Sehun while caressing Jongdae’s face.

“Hmm?” Nakapikit si Jongdae - hindi naman siya inaantok pero sobrang kalmado ng pakiramdam niya. This - right now - feels so right.

“Pwede ba akong manligaw?”

Napadilat si Jongdae. Hindi niya inaasahan ang tanong ni Sehun. Parang bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Tama ba si Baekhyun? Hindi one-sided ang nararamdaman niya?

“What? Pakiulit?” tanong ni Jongdae ng pabulong. He sounds so calm kahit na parang maraming mini Jongdae na nagwawala sa utak niya.

“Pwede ba akong manligaw? Pwede bang totohanin na natin to? Can we be together not just for sex?”

Gustong sumigaw ni Jongdae ng “YES!!” but he can’t seem to find his voice. Sobrang naooverwhelm siya sa mga nararamdaman. Nararamdaman niyang parang umiinit ang likod ng mata niya. _No, Jongdae. Wag kang umiyak! Bat ka iiyak!_

Sehun continued caressing his face. “I love spending time with you. I like taking care of you. Ang ganda ng gising ko palagi kasi selfie mo una kong nakikita sa cellphone ko. Ang sarap-sarap ng pakiramdam ko whenever you check up on me. To be honest, this is the first time I felt something like this - like constantly seeking out for another person. Gusto ko lagi kitang nakakasama. Di ako mapakali pag hindi ako nakakapunta sa bahay niyo kahit isang beses lang sa isang linggo. I think I am falling for you, Dae. I don’t know what actually falling in love feels like but I think this must be it. I am close to falling in love with you.” Sehun said everything in hushed tones but it didn’t make the gravity of his confession lighter. Damang-dama ni Jongdae ang mga emosyon ni Sehun. 

At sa pag-amin ni Sehun, hindi na mapigilan ni Jongdae ang maluha.

“Oh, bakit ka umiiyak? I’m sorry, Dae. I’m not putting any pressure on you. If you don’t want to be with me and you want to keep this purely sexual, then I’m also fine with that. Don’t cry, please.” Sehun was slightly panicked; pinupunasahan nito ang luha ni Jongdae.

Natawa si Jongdae sa naging reaksyon ni Sehun. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Sehun na nagpupunas ng luha niya. “Para ka namang ewan eh. I’m crying because I’m happy. I’m happy that I’m not the only one feeling the same way.” Jongdae leaned closer and kissed Sehun.

Napakalaki ng ngiti ni Sehun. Napalakas na din ang boses niya. “So papayagan mo kong manligaw?”

“Sus, ligawan pa ba? Eh nagkachupaan na tayo?”

Tinakpan ni Sehun ang bunganga ni Jongdae. “Dae! Ang dumi ng bunganga mo! This is supposed to be a wholesome moment!” 

Tawa nang tawa si Jongdae. Sobrang giddy ng feeling niya. Shet. Hindi one-sided ang nararamdaman niya! Hindi na niya kailangan magpigil ng kilig kapag nanlalandi si Sehun. Pwede niya nang patulan kalandian ni Sehun. He can now unleash ang tinatago niyang landi. Char lang.

Tinanggal ni Jongdae ang kamay ni Sehun sa bunganga niya. It was now his turn to kiss Sehun’s palm. “Hi, boyfriend.”

Unti-unting lumaki ang ngiti ni Sehun. “Ihh puta, kinikilig ako!” Kinuha niya ang kamay niya sa pagkakahawak ni Jongdae, humiga at nagtakip ng mukha. Nararamdaman niyang nag-iinit ang mukha niya. Grabe talaga epekto ni Jongdae sa kanya. Nawawala ang confident, sex god image niya. 

Pumatong si Jongdae sa kanya at pilit na tinanggap ang kamay sa mukha niya. “Hala yan. Kala ko ba “daddy”? Bakit nagpapababy din?” Ang strong ni Sehun, hindi kinaya tanggalin ni Jongdae yung kamay sa mukha. “Sehun! Tingin ka na sakin! Boyfriend! Jowa! Kasintahan! Sehun naman eh!” Hinihila pa din ni Jongdae kamay ni Sehun. “Daddy?”

Biglang tinanggal ni Sehun ang pagkakatakip sa mukha niya - Jongdae rarely calls Sehun "daddy". Parang naging pang-asar na lang ni Sehun ito sa kanya pero hindi niya inakalang dadating ang panahon na maririnig niya mula sa bunganga ni Jongdae willingly ang salitang yun.

“Hala siya. Gustong-gusto niya. Chos lang yun,”

“Ulitin mo!” sabi ni Sehun sabay hawak sa pwet ni Jongdae.

“Ano ba yang kamay mo. Ang bastos! Wholesome moment ito!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay tawa ulit ng malakas. 

Sehun grabbed his waist and flip them over. Tinitigan niya si Jongdae. “Hi, boyfriend.” 

Jongdae smiled at him before reaching up and kissing him on the mouth. They spent most of their afternoon lazily making out and enjoying the moment. They can’t hold in their giggles. Kala mo mga teenagers na first time magkaroon ng kasintahan. Kilig na kilig ang mga pota. 

Bandang alas tres na nang pinilit ni Jongdae na bumangon si Sehun. Maligo na daw sila sa dagat bilang hindi na gaanong kainit sa labas. Jongdae wore long-sleeved rash guard - hindi naman sa tinatago niya ang katawan niya. Proud kaya siya sa kanyang lean and fit body kahit hindi siya nag-e-exercise! Pero gusto pa din niyang maiwasan ang magkasunburn at mamalat ang katawan kaya mas mainam na na safe siya. Kakatapos lang niyang magpahid ng sunscreen nang lumabas si Sehun sa CR na naka-board shorts lang at walang pang-itaas. 

Napalunok si Jongdae. Shet, ganda talaga ng katawan ni Sehun. Pero bigla niyang naisip na pag lumabas si Sehun ng ganito, baka pagtinginan siya ng mga tao. Hala, wala pa silang 3 hours magjowa, seloso agad si Jongdae. “Ano yan? Magsuot ka ng pang-itaas kahit sando lang!”

“Ha? Gusto ko mahanginan ng salty, beach air!” Pilit siyang dinadamitan ni Jongdae.

“Ihh. Pagtitinginan ka!” sabi ni Jongdae na nakayuko dahil nahihiya siyang aminin na nagseselos siya.

“Ano yun? Nagseselos ka? Nagseselos baby ko?” Meron nanamang mapang-asar na ngiti si Sehun sa kanyang mga labi.

“Oo na! Nagseselos na ako! Magdamit ka na!” medyo nagmamaktol na sagot ni Jongdae.

Bahagyang tumawa si Sehun at kinuha ang sando na hawak ni Jongdae para isuot. “Hindi mo naman kailangan magselos, babe. Hanggang tingin lang naman yung iba. Ikaw lang pwedeng humawak. Pramis.” Nginisihan ni Sehun si Jongdae.

Nagpigil ng ngiti si Jongdae. Hindi pwedeng malaman ni Sehun na madali siyang suyuin. Agad siyang tumalikod dito at nauna nang lumabas ng kwarto nila. Hinabol naman siya ni Sehun at inakbayan.

\--------------------------

Nagdesisyon silang bumalik na sa kwarto nila nang magsimula nang bumaba ang araw. Si Jongdae ang pinakanag-enjoy sa dagat - kala mo first time lang maligo sa tubig dagat. Si Sehun ay nag-”sunbathe” kahit nasa ilalim naman ng beach umbrella. _“Sabihin mo, gusto mo lang magpagwapo diyan, bwiset ka!”_ sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya.

Napagdesisyunan nilang magparoom service na lang. Napakadalang kasi talaga ng mga kainan sa bandang ito ng Laiya. Gusto sana nila magtake-out ng Andok’s kaso tinatamad na din talaga silang dalawa magmaneho. 

They decided to sleep in early - yes? Kala niyo jugjugan na? Pagod ang ating mga bida - physically dahil sa long drive at sa paglalaro sa dagat and emotionally dahil sa aminan na naganap at sa enjoyment ng kanilang newfound relationship. Kahit make out lang, wala na silang energy. Bagsak na talaga sila pareho. Isang peck lang sa labi, nag-ayos ng posisyon sa pagtulog, at tulog na agad sila.

Kinabukasan, bilang mahigit isang buwan na din mula nang nagka-alone time sila, sabik na sabik sila sa isa’t isa. Tila ba uhaw na uhaw at ang titi lang ng bawa’t isa ang makakapawi sa nararamdaman. Dahil sa rush na nararamdaman, they gave each other blowjobs in 69 position - mas mabilis, sabay na nakarating sa rurok. Quickie lang para sa umagang iyon. They both feel that they will soon be having sex already pero that morning, alam lang nilang hindi pa oras. 

Bandang alas otso ay lumabas na sila ng kwarto para kumain sa breakfast buffet. Nakabihis na din sila panglangoy dahil para talagang bata si Jongdae na swimming agad ang gusto, ang aga-aga. Instead of going to the beach, they decided to just swim sa infinity pool muna ng resort. Swerte na lang talaga na kahit long weekend ay wala masyadong tao sa resort; halos solo nila ang buong pool.

Sehun ordered a beer for him and lounged sa may gilid ng pool. 

“Hun, ang aga-aga, beer agad?” sabi ni Jongdae na nasa may gitna ng pool.

“Let me be! Gusto ko lang mafeel na nasa resort ako. First time ko din kaya magbeach this year! Hayaan mo na. Hindi naman ako maglalasing.”

“Bahala ka,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay talikod para muling magtampisaw sa swimming pool. Ayaw lang sabihin ni Jongdae kasi baka lumaki ang ulo ni Sehun pero he looks so good lounging sa may pool chair with his sunglasses on and a beer on his hand. (Not to mention, wala nanamang pantaas si Sehun so his defined chest and abs were just there for everybody to see.)

That’s how they spent their day - alternating between lounging on the pool and on the beach, drinking, eating, sunbathing beside each other. 

Nang magsimula nang dumilim, bumalik na sila sa kanilang kwarto para magpalit ng tuyong damit dahil lalabas na talaga sila para pumunta sa Andoks. Tumakbo si Sehun papasok sa kwarto at inunahan si Jongdae sa CR. Nilock pa nito ang CR para hindi makasunod si Jongdae.

“Sehun! Ano ba yan! Ngayon ka pa mag-iinarte! Bilisan mo maligo!” Lumabas muna si Jongdae ulit sa balkonahe dahil ang lamig sa loob ng kwarto with his wet clothes and the airconditioner on.

After around 10 minutes, lumabas na si Sehun ng kwarto na nakabihis na. Hinalikan niya sa labi si Jongdae at nginitian. “Your turn.”

Kinurot siya ni Jongdae sa tagiliran. “Ang arte mo. Pag ako nagkasipon!”

“Punta lang ako reception. I think nagkaproblem sa credit card ko. Andito na ko pagkatapos mo maligo.”

“Ano nangyari? Did you bring enough cash?”

“Ako na bahala. Pasok ka na.” Tinulak na siya ni Sehun papasok ng kwarto nila at tumakbo pababa ng reception.

True to his words, pagkalabas ng kwarto ni Jongdae ay nakaupo na sa kama si Sehun at nanunuod ng TV.

“Okay na? Ano nangyari sa credit card mo?” 

“Wala, yung cheaper room yung nacharge so binayaran ko na yung kulang. Wag mo na alalahanin. Okay ka na? Kain na tayo?” 

\--------------------

Pabalik na sila sa kanilang hotel room. Si Jongdae ay may bitbit na kalahating roast chicken at 2 burger mula sa Happy Ron Burger sa tapat ng Andoks. Pang-midnight snack daw, ika nito. Jongdae was unlocking the door at laking gulat niya nang pagkabukas niya ng pinto, nakasara ang kurtina ng bintana, the lights were dimmed, and there were roses on the floor and on the bed. Para bang honeymoon setup ng mga hotel rooms.

“Oh my god.” 

Sehun hugged him from behind and whispered to his ears, “Surprise.” 

“What did you do? Paano?” 

“Asked the staff to do this habang naliligo ka kanina. Sabi ko anniversary natin and I want the room to look special.” 

Na-touch naman si Jongdae at napayakap kay Sehun. “Ang sweet mo! I didn’t expect this from you.” 

Sehun was just about to kiss Jongdae when the latter realized something. “Oh my god ka Sehun!” sabi nito sabay hampas sa braso ni Sehun.

“Aray ko naman! Bakit!”

“Gago! This setup… oh my god! Para mong pinangalandakan sa hotel staff na magsesex tayo! Oh my god, Sehun! Nakakahiya!” Napatakip si Jongdae ng kanyang mukha. Shet, pano siya lalabas ng kwarto bukas. 

Natawa ng malakas si Sehun. “Dae, I don’t think the hotel staff will be surprised kung magsesex tayo ngayong gabi. In the first place, isang kama lang yung kwarto na binook ko. Ano sa tingin mo iniisip nila, sa sahig natutulog yung isa sa atin?” Tawa pa rin nang tawa si Sehun.

“Sehun naman eh!”

Jongdae really looked distraught kaya pinigil muna ni Sehun ang tawa niya. “Wag mo na isipin yun. Pangalan ko naman ang nakalagay sa reservation ng room eh. Hindi ka nila kilala.” Sehun took his hand and brought him close. “Wag mo na isipin ibang tao. Ako na lang isipin mo, okay?” sabi nito sabay halik kay Jongdae. 

Habang naghahalikan ay ginabayan ni Sehun si Jongdae papunta sa kama. Pinahiga niya ito at pumatong sa kanya. Mukhang nawawala na ang hiyang naramdaman ni Jongdae at sumasagot na din ito sa mga halik ni Sehun. 

Humiwalay muna sa pagkakahalik si Sehun para tanggalin ang kanyang tshirt at para hubarin din ang shirt ni Jongdae. Instead of going back to kissing his boyfriend on the mouth, he started kissing Jongdae’s chest and started sucking on one of his nipples while his hand was pinching and playing with the other. Jongdae had is mouth open and arching his back, pushing his chest further into Sehun’s mouth. Jongdae’s hand was also on Sehun’s hair, keeping the younger in place. Napakahilig talaga ni Jongdae sa nipple play. Sehun made a mental note to try making Jongdae cum just from nipple play next time.

“Hun…” Jongdae moaned lightly but there was desperation in his voice. Hindi na nag-atubili si Sehun. They have been building up to this moment for months now. He stood up para kunin ang bote ng lube at condoms (yes, may s. maganda nang handa) sa front pocket ng kanyang duffel bag at inilagay ito sa bedside table. Bago siya bumalik sa kama, tuluyan niya nang hinubad ang lahat ng kanyang damit. 

Jongdae was staring at Sehun’s dick. Taliwas sa mga naramdaman niya noong mga nakaraang pagkakataon, hindi na siya natatakot sa laki, haba, at taba ng alaga ni Sehun. Bagkus ay hindi na siya makapag-antay na ipasok ito ni Sehun sa kanya. Jongdae’s dildos at home have no match sa ganda at laki ng titi ni Sehun. Kung may kakayahan siyang magself-lubricate, malamang ay napasigaw na siya ng “I’m wet, Sehun!” sa sobrang libog niya ngayon.

He was so lost in his dirty thoughts na nagulat na lang siya na hinihila na ni Sehun pababa ang kanyang pantalon at boxers. When he got back to his senses, tinulungan niya na si Sehun dito. Now they were both fully naked, just staring at each other’s body with hunger in their eyes. Sehun was the first one to break their staring game. He manhandled Jongdae at pinadapa ito.

Magtatanong sana si Jongdae kung anong gagawin ni Sehun pero pagkabuka niya ng bunganga niya, may pumasok na rose petal. “Amputa naman oh! Pwe!” That broke down the intense air around them. Natawa sila pareho. 

Pumatong si Sehun sa likod ni Jongdae at humalik sa pisngi nito. “I’m gonna prep you, okay?”

Tumango lang si Jongdae. This is not the first time that Jongdae will be eaten out. Maliban sa excited siya na kakainin siya ni Sehun ngayon, excited din siya dahil isa sa mga paborito niyang sexual activities ang rimming - specifically siya ang niririm. 

Kusa na siyang bumukaka at nagpush out ng kanyang pwet kay Sehun.

“Ay? Excited? Volunteer agad ng pwet?”

“Dami pang sinasabi. Naligo ang ng super ayos kanina! Nilinis ko ng bonggang-bongga pwet ko kanina! Nagpawax ako bago tayo bumyahe dito. Ready na ako. Get to it, Sehun!”

“Yes, boss!” sabi ni Sehun with matching saludo pa kay Jongdae bago siya tumapat sa pwet ni Jongdae. Bawat kamay niya ay may hawak na pisngi ng pwet ng kasintahan. Pinisil-pisil at pinalo-palo ng mahina niya muna ang mga ito. Jongdae was moaning and pushing his ass more to Sehun’s face. “Napaka-impatient naman ng baby ko.”

“Sehun, stop teasing already!”

Hindi na sumagot si Sehun. He moved Jongdae’s plump ass para makita ang butas na ilang buwan (if we’re being honest here, years dahil matagal nang pinagpapantasyahan ni Sheun si Jongdae) na niyang pinapagarap na makaharap. Wala nang kyeme-kyeme, agad na sinunggaban ng bunganga ni Sehun ang butas ni Jongdae. He started licking around the rim of Jongdae’s asshole. Jongdae was lightly trashing on the bed, alternating between pushing his ass on Sehun’s mouth and humping the bed. Gagi, favorite feeling talaga ni Jongdae ang kinakain siya.

Before diving his tongue inside Jongdae’s ass, Sehun even licked his perineum. Jongdae wasn’t expecting it - napaangat ang upper half ng kanyang katawan sa kama. Damn, that felt so good! He read about people licking the perineum pero first time lang niyang maranasan ito. His previous sexual partners didn’t seem to take that part into consideration.

Sehun, then, went back to licking his outer rim. Sehun was teasing Jongdae’s rim - he is slightly pushing his tongue in then goes back out quickly. Jongdae was keening because of how bad he wants Sehun’s tongue inside him.

“Sehun, please, put your tongue in.” Pakiramdam ni Jongdae ay kaunti na lang ay iiyak na siya.

Hearing Jongdae beg spurred Sehun to put his tongue in already. Pinaikot-ikot niya ang ang kanyang dila sa loob. He made sure to leave a lot of saliva. Maliban sa foreplay, he also wants to make sure that Jongdae will be properly lubed bago sila magsex. He made his tongue pointed and started moving it in and out, tila ba isang tite na pumapasok at lumalabas sa pwetan ni Jongdae. And, god, Jongdae was enjoying the sensation. Sehun even sucked lightly on the hole that made Jongdae moan like a bitch. Grabe parang pornstar na ang mga tunog na lumalabas sa bunganga ni Jongdae ngayon. Liyong-liyo na siya. 

  
Nang maramdaman ni Sehun na mukhang bumibili ang paghump ni Jongdae sa kama, he decided to stop tongue-fucking him. He blew on his asshole bago siya tumigil. “Stop na muna, babe. You are almost cumming. We can try anal play next time but for now, I want you to come just from my dick, okay?”

“Hnghhh.” Para nang nagdedeliryo si Jongdae sa dami ng nararamdaman at hindi na makasagot ng maayos. Hindi na ito makabangon sa pagkakadapa sa kama. 

Sehun got the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Naglagay siya ng maraming lube sa kanyang daliri before inserting it on Jongdae’s asshole. _Fuck, ang sikip. Pota, Sehun can’t believe that he is fucking Jongdae with his fingers. His crush, his boyfriend now. Grabe, heaven._

“Fuck, babe, you’re so tight!” Sehun curved his finger a little, trying to look for Jongdae’s prostate. He didn’t have to search long at nahanap din niya agad ang spongy little spot sa loob ni Jongdae. He pressed on it lightly which made Jongdae moan loudly. Feeling talaga ni Sehun, kaunting stimulation pa, mapapatunayan niya nang screamer si Jongdae.

He added another finger… and another… just finger fucking and scissoring Jongdae. Making sure that he would be open and lubed enough para hindi siya masaktan pag pinasok na ni Sehun ang kanyang tite sa loob. Sehun can’t want to fuck Jongdae. Ang sikip, ang init. Jongdae was even clenching his hole on Sehun’s dick to entice him to fuck him now. Pero hindi nagmamadali si Sehun. Mas mainam na na prepared si Jongdae nang hindi ito masaktan mamaya. 

When Sehun noticed that Jongdae was now fucking himself on Sehun’s fingers, tuluyan nang nilabas ni Sehun ang tatlong daliri niya sa loob ni Jongdae. 

“Fuck, babe. You’re so impatient. You keep on fucking yourself on my tongue and my fingers. Can’t wait for my dick, huh?” sabi ni Sehun sabay hagod ng ulo ng kanyang tite sa butas ni Jongdae.

Jongdae just moaned and pushed his ass on Sehun’s dick. “Come on, Sehun. Fuck me now. I’m so ready for you.”

Kinuha na ni Sehun ang condom at sinuot ito sa sarili niya. Dinagdagan din niya ang lube sa condom para mas madulas ang pagpasok. He was preparing to enter Jongdae when Jongdae stopped him. “Wait lang, Hun. Put a condom on me too. Para hindi makalat, nakakahiya sa hotel staff.” 

Pinisil ni Sehun ang hips ni Jongdae. Nakakatawa na kahit libog na libog na si Jongdae, naalala pa rin niya na baka majudge siya ng hotel staff. Sinuot ni Sehun kay Jongdae ang condom at pumatong sa likod nito. Jongdae was now on all-fours. “Okay na? Pwede na?” Tumango na lang si Jongdae. This is it.

Sehun kneeled behind Jongdae and pointed his hard cock on Jongdae’s entrance. Dahan-dahan niya itong pinasok sa butas ni Jongdae. _Puta ang sikip, ang init, ang dulas._

“Hun. Fuck. You’re so big. Puta, ang laki Sehun. Puta!” Ang ingay talaga sa kama ni Jongdae. Wala man siyang iiwang bahid sa kama, maririnig pa rin siya ng hotel staff sa labas ngayon, for sure. Hehe.

Nang maipasok na lahat ni Sehun ang tite kay Jongdae, he decided to stay still for a while. Kahit na sabihin nating Jongdae plays with his dildos, Sehun’s dick is still bigger than those so the younger is giving him time to adjust. 

After less than a minute, naramdaman niyang iginiling ni Jongdae ang kanyang balakang. “Sehun, move.” 

Sehun started moving slowly but when he felt that there was no discomfort on Jongdae, he started going faster. Fuck ang sarap. Ang ingay ni Jongdae. Kita at rinig sa kanya ang sarap na nararamdaman niya. Sehun was also feeling so fucking good. Pakiramdam nila pareho ay this wouldn’t last long. Well, Jongdae has kind of been edged 2x already. Both of them were panting already. Jongdae kept on moaning loudly, medyo naglalaway na din siya sa sobrag sarap ng pakiramdam niya. Sehun grabbed both sides of his hips and started fucking him faster and harder. 

Both of them can’t talk anymore - ang tanging naririnig na lang sa kwarto ay ang mga ungol nila, ang hampasan ng kanilang mga laman, mga _“fuck” at “puta”_. 

“Sehun, I’m cumming!” Yun lang ang naging warning ni Jongdae bago siya labasan. Sehun rammed into him harder and faster. Jongdae clenched his asshole which triggered Sehun’s release. After cumming, he couldn’t help but collapse on top of Jongdae’s back.

Plakda lang silang dalawa sa kama, trying to catch their breaths.

Fuck, Jongdae first experience was amazing. Even more amazing that he was able to spend it with a special someone.

They were just cuddling like that for some minutes when Sehun asked, “Round 2?”

“Pagod pa ko Sehun,” Jongdae replied but his dick was starting to get harder as well.

The rest of their night and the next day were spent inside their room, just getting room service. Hindi sila lumabas ng kwarto ulit dahil para silang mga bunnies in heat. Nakapaground 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, at 7 sila sa loob ng dalawang araw. In every possible places in their room. 

Pinakafavorite ni Jongdae is yung round 4 kung saan he rode Sehun while they were both soaking in the bath tub. Madulas dahil sa sabon, messy dahil sa tubig everywhere. But him controlling the situation made Jongdae enjoy that round the best.

Sehun enjoyed every round. Determined siyang mas magpalakas pa ng stamina para hindi sila hihinto sa round 7 next time.

Binatukan lang siya ni Jongdae nang sabihin niya ito sa kasintahan.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------

Pagkatapos kumain sa breakfast buffet ay nagsimula na agad bumyahe ang dalawa pabalik ng Maynila dahil gustong umiwas sa rush ng mga taong pabalik na din ng siyudad mamayang hapon. Hindi rin nila magawang masayangan sa alone time nila dahil alam nilang babalik sila ng Maynila bilang magkasintahan. Alam din nilang hindi na nila kailangan magtago pagkabalik. Alam nilang walang magiging problema ang kanilang mga pamilya sa kanilang bagong estado ngayon. 

Habang nagmamaneho si Sehun ay tumunog ang cellphone nito - an incoming video call from his mom. 

“Pasagot, Dae.”

Napaisip pa si Jongdae kung sasagutin ba niya ang tawag pero narealize niya na kebs, formally ipapakilala naman na din siya ni Sehun sa magulang nito as a boyfriend soon. “Hi, tita!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay kaway sa camera.

“Jongdae? Ikaw ba yan? Magkasama kayo ni Sehun?”

“Yes po, tita!”

“Ma!” sabi ni Sehun kaya naman iniharap ni Jongdae ang camera sa kanya. “Ma, meet my boyfriend, Jongdae.”

Nagulat naman si Jongdae. Grabe parang wala lang. Honestly it felt so good na walang pag-aalinlangan si Sehun na iannounce ang kanilang relationship.

Nakita ni Jongdae na nakakunot ang mukha ng mama ni Sehun. Naku, ayaw ba nito sa kanya? “Anak naman. Hindi kita ganyan pinalaki.” Jongdae gulped. “Is this how you introduce your boyfriend to me? Through Facebook video call? Dalhin mo sa bahay si Jongdae, maghahanda tayo para sa kanya! Jongdae, anak, pagpasensyahan mo na anak ko. Hindi ko alam kung san ba yan nakakapulot ng masamang pag-uugali. Let’s set a date for you to visit us here. Naku! Matutuwa ang Papa ni Sehun panigurado. Magtitino na ang anak namin. Salamat, Jongdae!”

Natawa na lang si Jongdae. Hindi niya alam kung pano sasagutin ang compliment ng mama ni Sehun sa kanya. “Okay po, tita. We’ll set a schedule po.”

“Pabalik na ba kayong Manila?”

“Yes po, tita.”

“Jongdae, anak, pag may nadaanan kayo, pabili naman ako ng kapeng barako at tablea, ha?”

“Ay sige po, tita, maghahanap po kami for you.”

“Hay, swerte talaga ng anak ko sayo. Salamat anak. Sehun! Alagaan mo si Jongdae! Wag mo na pakawalan! Bye!” Hindi na nakasagot sila Jongdae at Sehun, bigla na silang binabaan ng telepono ni Mama Oh.

Wohoo! May blessing na from the Oh’s! 

Mukhang ramdam din ni Sehun ang saya dahil muli nitong hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongdae at hinalikan.

\--------------------------------

Almost 3 na ng hapon nang makarating sila sa bahay ng mga Kim’s. 

“Oh, bat kasama mo si Sehun?” bati agad ni Mother Kim sa kanilang dalawa.

“Ma, si Sehun po, boyfriend ko.” Ginaya na lang ni Jongdae ang tactic ni Sehun dahil hindi niya alam kung pano formally iintroduce as boyfriend si Sehun.

“Ahhh. Ano pasalubong niyo sakin?” Sandali. Ganun lang? Walang gulat factor?

“Ma, BOYFRIEND ko na po si Sehun.” Inulit ni Jongdae.

“Narinig ko. Hindi ako bingi. Nasan pasalubong ko?”

“Yun lang reaksyon mo? Ang underwhelming naman, Ma.”

“BOYFRIEND MO SI SEHUN?! THAT IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION! Nasan na pasalubong ko? Kapeng barako? Tablea? Kakanin?”

Timing naman na lumabas din ng kwarto si Father Kim at narinig ang asawa niya. Natawa lang ito. “Ibigay niyo na pasalubong niyan nang matahimik na. Anak naman, ano bang akala mo samin? Matanda na kami pero maayos pa pandinig namin. Naririnig namin pag lumalabas si Sehun sa kwarto ni Jongin para pumunta sa kwarto mo. Minsan nga naririnig pa namin kayo nag-uusap sa loob eh. Swerte na lang kami na buti yun lang naririnig namin. Naku talaga kung iba marinig namin!” Namula si Jongdae. “Nag-aantay lang kami na kayo magsabi ng relasyon niyo sa amin. Matanda na kayo pareho, alam niyo na ginagawa niyo.”

Napayakap si Jongdae sa Papa niya. Tahimik ito madalas pero ang saya niya na ang daling tinanggap ng relasyon nila. Kala niya papagalitan pa siya dahil sa agwat ng edad nila. “Thank you, Pa.”

“Yuck, Kuya. Kala ko may taste ka. Sehun jinowa mo? Eew,” sabi ni Jongin mula sa kusina. 

Inabot ni Sehun ang pasalubong kay Mother Kim at bumeso dito bago puntahan si Jongin sa kusina. “Bilang magiging brothers-in-law na tayo, papatawarin kita sa sinabi mo Niniboy,” sabi ni Sehun kay Jongin sabay yakap dito.

“Kadire, bitawan mo ko! Kuya oh! Inaaway ako ni Sehun!”

Hindi na pinansin ni Jongdae ang boyfriend at kapatid. Tinulungan na lang niya si Mother Kim magprepare ng champorado.

\---------------------------------

Selfie kung saan nakahalik si Sehun sa pisngi niya - yun ang paraan ni Jongdae para iannounce sa barkada that they are now dating. Habang kumakain ng champorado, sinend nya ito sa group chat nilang magkakaibigan.

_Kuya Myeon: ?????????????_

_Kuya Xing: ???????????? pero congrats???????????_

_Kuya Minseok: HAHAHAHA si jongdae lang malakas!_

_Baekhyun: Baklaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Chanyeol: Sana enough condom na bitbit niyo sa Batangas_

_Kyungsoo: I am proud na mas una kong nalaman ang lahat kesa kay Baekhyun. :P_


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae was happy. Hindi man sya umabot sa deadline nyang madevirginize by 35, alam naman niyang sa taong espesyal sa kanya ang naging unang karanasan niya. ❤️

“Hun, sige na, please?” Si Sehun at Jongdae lang ang tao sa bahay ngayon. Nasa sofa sila at nanunuod nanaman ng ATLA. Halos nakakandong na rin si Jongdae kay Sehun trying to catch his attention.

“Hmm?” Nasa part na sila ng ATLA kung saan nalaman ni Katara ang tungkol sa bloodbending kaya naman tutok na tutok si Sehun sa pinapanuod. Isa ito sa mga favorite episodes niya.

“Sehun naman eh. Hindi ka nakikinig sa akin.” Tuluyan nang kumandong si Jongdae kay Sehun at hinarang ang mukha niya sa line of sight ni Sehun.

Pinause na ni Sehun ang pinapanuod at ibinaling ang buong atensyon kay Jongdae. “Okay na po. Nakikinig na. Ano po yun?” Ngumiti ito kay Jongdae.

Biglang nakaramdam ng hiya si Jongdae. Bakit naman kasi kelangan pang ipaulit ni Sehun yung sinabi niya. It was embarrassing enough to say it the first time.

Napayuko si Jongdae. Hindi niya ata kayang sabihin ito kay Sehun with eye contact. “May gusto akong subukan.” Sabi nito sa mahinang boses. “In bed.”

That was surprising to Sehun. Hindi naman vanilla sa kama si Jongdae pero ito ang first time na si Jongdae ang mag-i-initiate ng something in bed. “Yes, continue, love?”

Nagsisimula nang uminit ang tenga ni Jongdae just thinking of what he wants to say next. This is a kink that he has been hiding for a long time. Nakikita niya sa porn, nababasa niya sa erotic literature; something that is really interesting for him at pakiramdam niya ay sobrang magiging pleasurable for him. “There’s something na nakikita ko sa porn. Gusto kong subukan. Feeling ko magiging masarap?” He was still whispering. Hindi niya alam bakit hiyang-hiya siya. Sa anim na buwan nilang magkasintahan, para pa rin silang new lovers na halos isang beses sa isang linggo kung magsiping.

“Yes?” Sehun was now caressing his back to comfort him. 

“Sensory deprivation.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun. Sensory deprivation talaga? “Do you mean… me or you?”

“You.” May sasabihin sana si Sehun pero pinigil ito ni Jongdae. “Wait lang. Di pa ako tapos. Let me finish first before telling me what you think, okay?” Tumango si Sehun. “Sensory deprivation. Pero not totally. Hindi ako well-versed sa sensory-deprivation. Parang ang komplikado nung tinry kong isearch sa net.” Hehe nangiti si Sehun. Jongdae searching about sex? Nice. “So some semblance of it lang? Blindfolds, earplugs, handcuffs. Yun lang. No gag para marinig pa rin kita.”

Sehun felt his cock stir. Shet just the thought of it is exciting already. “Hmm. Go on?” 

“Cock ring also. Edging. I want to edge you.” Puta parang titigasan na talaga ng tuluyan si Sehun dito sa sala ng mga Kims. “You always make me feel good, love. I just want to return the favor. I want to worship your body. I want you to feel so good.” Inangat na ni Jongdae ang ulo niya para tignan si Sehun. “Okay lang ba, Hun?” 

“More than okay!” sabi ni Sehun in an excited voice. “Tara na! Game!” Binuhat niya na si Jongdae papunta sa kwarto nito.

“Hoy puta naman! Hindi naman agad-agad!”

“And why not! The best time is now!” sabi ni Sehun sabay hagis (lightly) kay Jongdae sa kama. Buti na lang malambot at makapal ang kutson ni Jongdae. Makahagis naman si Sehun, masyadong atat. Naghubad muna ng tshirt si Sehun bago pumatong sa kanya. Hahalikan na sana nito si Jongdae nang harangan ni Jongdae ang labi niya. “Oh bakit?”

“Atat ka naman kasi masyado eh. Kunin ko lang yung mga gamit.” Tinulak ni Jongdae palayo si Sehun at tumayo ng kama.  _ Shet excited na excited na si Sehun.  _ Pumunta si Jongdae ensuite CR ng kwarto niya. Paglabas nito ay may dala na itong paperbag. Napaupo si Sehun sa kama pero kitang-kita sa mukha nito ang excitement pa rin. Kung aso ito, siguro kanina pa hindi matigil ang pag-wag ng kanyang buntot.

“Patingin! Ano yan!”

“Kumalma ka nga.” Tumabi si Jongdae kay Sehun sa kama at isa-isang nilabas ang laman ng paperbag. “I’ve been thinking about this for quite some time. So nag-order ako ng mga gamit online.” Sa gitna nilang dalawa ay may mga handcuffs, blindfold, toys like nipple clamps, and cock ring. 

Napansin ni Sehun na tila ba kinakabahan si Jongdae habang pinapakita sa kanya ang laman ng paperbag. That kind of sobered him up. Okay, kakalma muna siya. Mas importante na kumportable si Jongdae sa gagawin nila kesa sa excitement niya. “Hey, love. Don’t be nervous. It’s just the two of us.”

“What if you won’t like it? What if it won’t be as good as I’ve imagined?”

“Sus. Ikaw pa ba? Dumidila ka nga lang ng ice cream, tinitigasan na ko eh. Nothing you can do to turn me off.” Tuluyan nang lumapit si Sehun kay Jongdae, kinuha ang mukha nito at hinalikan. Tinulak ni Sehun si Jongdae pahiga ng kama habang hinahalikan ito. He tried calming Jongdae down by letting his hands roam around his boyfriend’s body. He was lightly touching Jongdae’s body. 

Dahan-dahang pinasok ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay sa loob ng pantaas ni Jongdae. He softly ran his hand on Jongdae's chest, lightly grazing his nipples which made the older arch his back and moan to the kiss. Jongdae returned the favor and played with Sehun's nipples as well. They were making out like that for a while - slowly yet heatedly kissing, iniikot ang mga kamay sa katawan ng isa't-isa, grabbing the other's clothed dick. Foreplay lang muna kumabaga. 

Nang magsimula nang lumakas ang mga ungol nila at bumilis ng bahagya ang kanilang paghinga, naisipan na ni Jongdae na it's time to put his plan into action. He lightly pushed Sehun away from him. "Sehun, let's do it?"

Nagtaka si Sehun kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Jongdae nang maalala niya kung paano sila napunta sa kama ni Jongdae. “Ahhh.”

Tumayo si Jongdae at kinuha ang wooden study chair niya. Buti na lang at walang arm rest itong upuan na to. Pwedeng-pwede siyang kumandong mamaya kay Sehun. “Upo ka dito.”

Jongdae looked nervous again and Sehun is determined to make him relax and make him enjoy this. Bago siya umupo sa wooden chair ay nagtanggal na siya ng kanyang pantalon at boxers. Nakita niyang namula si Jongdae nang makita siyang hubo’t hubad - lalo na nang makita ni Jongdae na matigas na ang kanyang alaga. Medyo natawa si Sehun. Lumapit muna siya kay Jongdae for one last peck on the lips. “Bat ka nahihiya? Ilang beses mo nang nakita yan. Ilang beses mo nang nasubo yan.”

“Sehun naman eh!”

“Relax, babe. Don’t be nervous. I’m surrendering everything to you now. I’m gonna let you do whatever you want with me.” Kumindat si Sehun bago umupo sa upuan. Nilagay niya ang kanyang magkabilang kamay sa likod ng upuan at tinapat ang magkabilang hita sa paanan ng upuan. Sa posisyong iyon, mas nahighlight ang matigas at malaking tite ni Sehun. Kumbaga ito ang naging center sa isang boygroup. Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung mahihiya siya o lalo siyang matuturn on sa nasa harap niya. 

Nilakasan na ni Jongdae ang loob niya para gawin ito. Pumunta siya sa likod ng upuan para ihandcuffs. Gumapang siya papunta sa harap para din itali ang paa ni Sehun sa paanan ng upuan.

“Wow, babe. You look great kneeling down like that,”sabi ni Sehun sabay kindat.

Nanggigil si Jongdae dahil he’s supposed to be the one in control. Since katapat ng mukha niya ang tite ni Sehun, bigla niya itong sinubo at bahagyang pinadaanan ng kanyang ngipin (light lang! Not too much!) for added sensation bilang gusto ni Sehun yun. Dahil hindi inaasahan, napaungol ng malakas si Sehun at bahagyang napaangat ang puwet sa kinauupuan. 

“Puta, Jongdae!” sabi nito na nakatingala at nakapikit. Nagulat siya sa ginawa ng kasintahan pero wag na tayo maglokohan dito, mas lalo siyang naturn on sa pagka-aggressive na move na yun ni Jongdae. 

Tinuloy niya na ang pagtali ng mga paa ni Sehun sa upuan. Pagkatapos nito ay tumayo si Jongdae para iblindfold si Sehun. Tumingin si Sehun sa kanya at nginitan siya. “I love you.” 

Puta nanggigil nanaman si Jongdae. Ang gulo naman ni Sehun eh. Bakit biglang nagpapakilig. Imbes na sumagot, kinurot niya na lang ang isang utong ni Sehun.

“Aray ko! I love you lang naman sabi ko!” 

“Dapat may gag ka. Napakaingay mo Sehun.” 

“Eh pano ko maipagsisigawan sa buong street niyo kung gano kasarap ginagawa mo sakin?” 

Hindi na papatulan ni Jongdae kakulitan ni Sehun. Grabe talaga, even in an intimate moment like this, ang gulo nilang dalawa. He just went on to blindfold Sehun and put earplugs on his ear.

And the last touch to Jongdae’s masterpiece - a metal cock ring. Dahan-dahang isinuot ni Jongdae ito sa alaga ni Sehun.  _ “Puta, Jongdae! Agh, ang lamig, puta!”  _ Sehun wasn’t actually in pain. The additional cold sensation felt so good on his hot dick. He was trying to thrust up pero hindi niya magawa dahil sa pagkakatali ni Jongdae sa kanyang paa. 

There was a pause nang tuluyan niya nang maisuot ang cock ring. Literal na pause. Walang makita, walang marinig, at hindi makagalaw si Sehun. He doesn’t know what to expect and that excites him. 

Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal siyang nakaupo. It must’ve been less than a minute pero pakiramdam ni Sehun ay inabot na siya ng sampung minuto sa kinauupuan. Sobrang pananabik ang nararamdaman niya.

“Uggh putangina Jongdae!” There was so much anticipation inside him that the first touches of Jongdae made him moan loud. Since he also can’t hear anything, hindi na ramdam ni Sehun na malakas na ang kanyang mga ungol. Sehun was also loud when they have sex but he can control his voice unlike Jongdae so it’s giving Jongdae so much pleasure right now that Sehun is being vocal - albeit not know how loud he really is being right now. Jongdae was running his nails sa dibdib ni Sehun. Nagpabalik-balik siya sa utong ni Sehun pero hindi niya ito hinawakan, hinayaan lang niya na daanan ito ng kanyang kuko. Sehun had his mouth open - wordless moans - and had his back arched. Jongdae’s touches might be light right now but since he can’t hear or see anything, parang sobrang naheighten yung pakiramdam niya. Tila ba nag-iiwan ng apoy ang mga daliri ni Jongdae sa bawat hagod nito sa balat ni niya. 

Muling napaungol ng malakas si Sehun nang maramdaman niyang dinidilaan ni Jongdae ang kanyang tenga. Dahil sa heightened sense niya ngayon, ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkabasa, pagkainit, at pagkalambot ng dila ni Jongdae sa kanyang tenga. It might not be for everyone but his ears are one of Sehun’s errogenous zones. Para siyang nahihilo tuwing dinidilaan ni Jongdae ang kanyang tenga. At ang hilo na yun at tila ba mas grumabe pa ng sampung beses ngayon.

He felt Jongdae stop licking his ears at nagsimulang humalik pababa sa kanyang dibdib. Jongdae was now licking and sucking on his nipples. Sehun wanted so badly to grab Jongdae’s hair and let him suck his nipples harder but goddamit, him being not able to do anything and just letting Jongdae do whatever he wants with him, Sehun thinks this is better than him being able to grab Jongdae’s hair. 

“Dae, please…”

Jongdae didn’t stop sucking on his nipples but brought one of his hands down on Sehun’s dick. He gave it feather-light touches, iniiwasan niya munang jakolin. Para lang mas exciting. Para lang magbuild-up pa ang pakiramdam ni Sehun.

“Putangina…” Sehun can’t stop moaning. Nakaliyad na ang kanyang ulo. Nanghihina na ang kanyang katawan sa sobrang overwhelming ng pakiramdam.

Jongdae’s mouth started going down, he was licking his way down to Sehun’s dick. Sehun felt Jongdae’s hot breath on his dick. Bakit hindi pa sinusubo ni Jongdae? “Jongdae, fuck, please. Isubo mo na. Do something, Dae. Please!” Sehun was whining. Gusto sana asarin ni Jongdae kaso naka-earplugs nga pala. Imbes na isubo, Jongdae gave it kittenish licks. He also licked Sehun’s balls and perineum. Hindi na matigil sa pang-ungol si Sehun. He was trying to lift his hips up para mas isubsob ang titi sa bunganga ni Jongdae pero maganda ang pagkakatali ni Jongdae sa paa niya eh. 

Inisubo na ni Jongdae ang alaga ni Sehun. Contrary to the teasing he was doing a while ago, agad-agad niya itong sinusupsop at binilisan ang pag-akyat-baba ng bunganga sa titi ng kasintahan. Sehun was so loud. Hindi niya naririnig ang sarili niya so he had no idea how loud he was being. The earplugs helped in making Sehun lose his inhibitions. For sure naririnig sila ng kabilang bahay pero kebs, di naman masyadong close ang mga Kims sa kapitbahay nila. Isa pa, Jongdae was so proud of himself for making Sehun feel this way. 

While giving his boyfriend a blowjob, Jongdae reached back and started playing with his hole. Tumigil muna siya sa pagsupsop kay Sehun para kunin ang lube at condoms. “Dae, where are you? Why did you stop! Dae, please!” 

Bumalik agad si Jongdae at muling sinubo ang alaga ni Sehun. While doing so, naglagay siya ng lube sa kanyang mga daliri at nagsimulang ifinger ang kanyang sarili. He was moaning slightly and the vibrations are making it more pleasurable for Sehun na mukhang medyo naglalaway na sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman. 

When Jongdae felt like he was prepped enough, he stood up, put a condom on Sehun and straddled him. Agad niyang tinapat ang titi nito sa kanyang butas. Giniling niya ang kanyang balakang to tease his opening to Sehun. “Puta, Dae. Pasok mo na. Puta please.” Halos sumisigaw na si Sehun sa lakas ng boses niya. Nakaliyad pa din ang ulo ni Sehun.

Unti-unti nang bumaba si Jongdae kay Sehun. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Kahit ilang beses na silang nakapagsex, he still can’t get enough of Sehun’s dick. Hanggang ngayon, parang hindi pa rin sanay ang asshole niya sa laki ni Sehun. Jongdae wanted this to last longer pero kahit siya libog na libog na din. He started riding Sehun fast and hard. Walang magawa si Sehun kundi umungol nang umungol at magmura. Fuck, he should let Jongdae take control as often as his tiny boyfriend wants. Para siyang iniiwan ng ispirito niya sa sobrang delirious niya ngayon.

Jongdae was going faster and was kind of losing his rhythm already, a sign that he was already close. Sehun stopped him for a bit. “Dae, baby, wait lang. Please take off the cock ring. I want to come inside you, babe. Please. Take it off, love.”

Shet muntik makalimutan ni Jongdae na may cock ring pa palang suot si Sehun. Tumayo siya para tanggalin ito at agad-agad ding bumalik sa pagsakay kay Sehun. Both of them were really close - it just took them a few more thrusts before both of them came. Kumalat ang tamod ni Jongdae sa abs niya at ni Sehun samantalang si Sehun naman ay nilabasan sa loob ni Jongdae (sa loob ng condom). Hinang-hina sila pareho pero agad tumayo si Jongdae para linisin sila pareho at para tanggalin ang tali, handcuffs, blindfold at earplugs ni Sehun (pati na rin ang gamit na condom). After he took all of it away, kumandong ulit siya kay Sehun at niyakap ito sa balikat. Nakapikit pa din si Sehun at nakaliyad ang ulo. Hindi pa rin ito kumakalma sa pagkahingal. 

“Was it good, love?” tanong ni Jongdae.Pilit din niyang pinapabagon ang ulo ni Sehun. Wala talaga, latang-lata si Sehun. Kinuha na lang nito ang mga braso ni Sehun para ipulupot sa bewang niya.

“Hnghhhh.” Hindi pa rin makasagot ng maayos si Sehun.

“Ulitin natin next time?” 

Sehun just nodded. Hindi talaga siya makagalaw. Kung hindi na ulit siya makakagalaw, he is happy that this is the last thing he experienced. That’s how good it was.

\--------------------------------

Pagkagising nila mula sa kanilang nap, agad na dumiretso si Jongdae sa kusina para maghanda ng hapunan. Si Sehun naman ay bumalik ng sala para ituloy ang bloodbending episode.

“Hoy! Bakla ka!” Nagulat si Jongdae sa sigaw ni Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya inaasahan na bibisita ang kaibigan ngayong araw.

“Bat ka andito?”

“Gaga ka. Traumatized yung kapatid mo!” sabi ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa.

“Ha? What do you mean?” Saktong pagpasok naman ni Jongin sa pinto na nakakunot ang mukha, namumula ang tenga, at hindi makatingin kay Jongdae. 

Lalapit sana si Jongdae kay Jongin para tanungin kung anong nangyari nang bigla itong umiwas sa kanya at tumakbo papasok ng kwarto niya habang sumisigaw ng “Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Anong nangyari dun?” tanong ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol naman ay pumasok ng pinto at tumabi kay Sehun. 

“Gaga ka. Pumunta si Jongin sa condo namin, halos mangiyak-ngiyak. Umuwi daw siya ng maaga kaso pagpasok niya ng pinto rinig na rinig daw niya mga ungol niyo. Sigaw daw ng sigaw si Sehun. Hindi na daw niya kinailangan imaginin kung ano ginagawa niyo kasi halos inarrate daw ni Sehun ginagawa niyo,” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hagalpak. Naawa siya kay Jongin kasi sino ba namang gustong makarinig sa kapatid na nakikipagsex pero nakakatawa talaga.

Jongdae gasped. Naramdaman niyang namula ang buong mukha niya. “Oh my god. Nini!!!!” sigaw nito sabay takbo papunta sa kwarto ng kapatid para magsorry. Oh my god, nakakahiya.

Pagkaalis ni Jongdae, tumabi sa kabilang side ni Sehun si Baekhyun. Kinuha nito ang remote at pinause ang pinapanuod. Aangal sana si Sehun pero nagtanong agad si Baekhyun. “Magkwento ka. Anong nangyari? Ano ginawa ni Jongdae sayo? How was a Jongdae Kim able to make you scream?”

Napangiti si Sehun at napatingin sa kawalan. He remembered everything that happened earlier that day. Just from the memories alone, naramdaman niyang unti-unti nanaman siyang tumitigas. God, that was an amazing experience. Kinuha na lang niya ang throw pillow at tinakpan ang kanyang baba. Nginisihan lang niya si Baekhyun at Chanyeol at muling pinlay ang ATLA.


End file.
